Cosmic
by OtakuZEO
Summary: Stocking gets captured by the demon sisters during a battle with a ghost, now its up to Panty to save her sister and figure out what the heck is a destined child?  contains filler story as well!
1. Chapter 1

Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt in:

Cosmic

By OtakuZEO

Panty and Stocking were outside of their holy home honing their angelic skills by going up against one another, they had recently fought against their demonic counterparts Scanty and Kneesocks and almost died stoping their newest evil plot to gain more forces for their demon army. Panty herself had almost lost her little sister because she let their words get to her, so the beautiful blonde had decided to be a little harder on the goth girl while training so that would never happen again.

Panty let out a barrage of powerful bullets from her gun in various directions, while Stocking blocked the bullets with her sword but did not notice that Panty had already gotten behind her to land a swift kick to her back.

"Damn, she's moving too fast!" Stocking though as she safefell to the ground and rolled over and crushed Chuck who got in the way leaving a blood stain on her back.  
>"What's the matter Stockin', too fast for ya?" Panty teased with her usual grin, she then quickly disappeared behind another barrage of bullets.<p>

"Where is that moron?" the goth girl though as she swung her sword at Panty

"I'M OVER HERE!" the beautiful blonde shouted as she appeard up above and switched from her two pistols to her machine gun and unloaded a barrage of bullets at her little sister.

As the two angels continued their training, Garterbelt and Breif were observing from afar...

"Wow! They never sease to amaze me how strong they are!" the afro preist said to noone in particular as Breif nodded in agreement then continued looking on at his crush

X "Yes sir, thank you sir!" the light blue haired meganekko said before hanging up the phone in at her desk

"Is it time yet? I want to see how it will turn out!" whined the mint haired girl ash she sprawled out onto the desk the other girl was sitting

"Be patient my dear sister, when the time comes,there won't be a thing to stop us!" said the meganekko with a fanged grin.

"H-Hold on, what if those toilet angels get in the way?" asked Scanty with a worried look on her face

"Simple my dear sister" said Kneesocks as she gently put a hand on her sister's face "The rules say we must crush them,without fighting. But for them,we'll make an exception" as she smiled again

"Oh thank you my lovely sister,your words are most reassuring!" squeaked a flustered Scanty

"Anything for you, but for now" Kneesocks pulled out a strange looking black diamond from her blazer pocket and examined it...

"Lets have some fun!" the meganekko said as she and her sister began to laugh as they head out the door.

X Panty's usual bout of sleeping with another man was a success as she had usually gotten her way when it came to bedroom olympics...  
>"Well, that was amazing, you were even great when you-" Panty was cut off as she fell out of the bed<p>

"Ow! what the hell's the matter with you?" the beautiful blonde shouted at her newest lover as he remained silent still staring at Panty's amazing figure

"...There aren't many girls like you here in the city, are there?" the man asked

Panty's usual confident smiles crept onto her face "Hell no,I'm one of a kind" she said with a grin, then tackled the man again and the two went at it for another thirty minutes or so.  
>X<p>

Downstairs, Stocking could hear moaning and more obscene language being said

"Idiot..." the gothic girl muttered as she ate more of her chocolate cake then turned up the volume on the T.V. but she accedentally changed the channel to the news station...

"We're comming to you live from downtown Daten City where there appears to be sudden flashes of light as several people are being abducted right where they stand" the male reporter said into the camera

Just then, Chuck, who was walking towards Stocking, was struck by the hevanly lightning signaling that it was time to go to work!

Garterbelt had walked through the door and just caught a glimpse of Chuck being struck by the hevanly lightning and ran over to collect the message "WARNING!" the message read

"Warning? well that dosen't help much! those guys must be so old they're screwed up in the head!" said Stocking as she finished her cake then jumped off the couch to go and get her older sister.

"You two be careful,and try not to let your sister get too distracted!" said Garterbelt X

Panty and Stocking were driving recklessly towards their destination, where the strange phenominon was occouring, Panty looked over at her younger sister, she looked a little agitated, so she decided to ask what was the matter...

"Hey, Stockin',what the hell's the matter with you? we finally get a stinkin' mission probably worth a big payload and you want to sit there looking like a horse? get pumped girl! lets kick some ass!" Panty shouted as she made multiple twists and turns thoughout the city. Despite Stocking's admarable maturity, Panty's pep talks usually worked to lift the younger sister's spirits if she was ever feeling down.

"Panty..." Socking muttered as a smile crept onto her face

As the duo drove around to see what they can find out, they noticed how empty the city was

"Where are all the guys?, they need to be help me fill my quota!' joked Panty

"Be serious Panty! I can sense something weird just ahead" said Stocking as she jumped out of the car

"Alright, come out ya damn clowns and prepare to get squashed!" shouted the blonde beauty as she honked the car horn

Off in the distance, Scanty and Kneesocks were sitting in a cafe enjoying tea and observing the scene head

"Good, those two morons have made it right on time!" said Scanty with a big evil smile, she was getting excited that she was almost about to jump out of her seat to attack the two angels herself.

"Dear sister, don't let us be found out by those dirty angels, calm down!" said Kneesocks as she took a sip of teaX

*Boom*

The blast was enough to catch the angelic duo's attention

"What the hell was that?" shouted Panty

"LOOK ALIVE AND RISE N SHINE COME ON KIDS YOUR ASS IS MINE HAHAHAHAHA!" the strange ghost was smashing into buildings like a wrecking ball, actually there were two of them and they were shaking at every step complete with big spikes and a very pungent smell.

Panty got a good look and started to laugh at the freaky ghost

"Eh? get serious Panty or I'll leave you behind again!" said the goth girl in a angry done but it was no use, that Panty found those wreckingballs so funny she was on the ground laughing.

"Oh man, no more, no more I'll wet myself! hahaaha!" Panty started to calm down and got ready for battle...

...O wicked spirit born from a lost soul in limbo

...Recieve judgement from garb; the holy virgin

...Cleansed of worldly impurities

...REPENT!

And with that, the two angelic sisters flew towards the massive wrecking balls!

"Let's bust these balls" said Panty as she started to laugh again but tried to hold it in

"Dammit Panty! If you laugh, I hope your boobs pop!"

X

"Looks like the fun has started" said an excited Scanty

"This just might be entertaining, provided that those trash angels don't ruin it!" said Kneesocks as she finished her tea

The demon sisters had gotten up from where they were sitting to observe their monster in action...

X

And with that Chapter 1 is a go-go for human cunsumption hope you liked it, however I think some of you would send chickens over my house to eat me . Send reviews and give me helpful advice...I have watched this entire anime and enjoyed it but even so If I have to go back and watch...I will do just that!

for now...see you guys later!  
>NYAAA OtakuZEO<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt fanfiction Cosmic

By OtakuZEO

Panty and Stocking in: Cosmic

By OtakuZEO

Last time Panty along with her cute sister Stocking, went along to fight against a large double wreckingball ghost, but what could the demon

sisters be up to?

X

"Well,well,well two more ready for a mouthfull of balls?" the ghost shouted at the two girls

"Aw man, this ghosts stinks" said stocking as she prepared to attack the ghost but the ghost swung at the goth girl and smacked Stocking in

the face. "Ewww! this ghost friggin wreaks, hurry up Panty!" shouted Stocking as she went back to attacking the ghost. Panty was atop a rooftop near

the wreckingball ghost, she was using her sniper rifle to attack the creature but she was also having a conversation on the phone.

"Keep your panties on I'm getting ready!" responded the blonde bombshell as she was getting back tor her phone

"So are the charges ready, we're doing are part on our side how about you Afro Preist!" she asked

"Everything is ready for that ballsy bastard, so just lead him out of Daten City for a big suprise!" and with that Panty closed her phone and

resumed to shooting the wrecking ball

"About time! what was so important you had to make a phone call Panty? Another guy wanting to get in your pants? "

"Don't worry about it just lead him out of here!" Panty said as she jumped and took flight again, she then unloaded a few more shots on the

ghost making a few dents in its leathery exterior.

"Come on big boy, follow me!" Panty teased as she shook her butt at the evil ghost, probably turning the ghost on some as it started to walk

faster towards Panty

"Perfect!" the blonde thought as she flew more towards the edge of Daten City

Stocking was left behind puzzled at what was going on

"...What the hell's going on!" she shouted

all of a sudden Brief was standing near her ready to answer said question

"W-Well, Garterbelt had told Panty to lead the ghost out of town, he said he's got something planned to destroy it!"

"Wha? You serious?" but the small talk was cut short by the arrival of the two demon sisters who wasted no words as they attacked Stocking

and knocked out Breif in the blink of an eye

X

"Where the hell is Stocking? she's supposued to be here!" Panty though as she continued to lead the rampaging specter though Daten City as

wrecked more buildings and people with its massive gerth.

"He's got big balls and She's got big balls and we've got big balls and they've got big balls and He's got big balls and She's got big balls but we've got the biggest balls of them all!'

The ghost repeatedly sung that, which started to annoy Panty to the maximum degree

"It was funny the first time, now it's just annoying!"she grunted and started to fire more shots

Garterbelt was waiting for Panty as she floated down and fliped off the ghost

"Hahahaha! loser!" shouted Panty

"Honestly girl, you really need to clean up your act!" said the afro preist as he pulled out a remote and pressed a small red button

The ghost was about to strike again with its left ball, but suddenly it was caught in a large explosion.

*KABOOM!*

"Alright we won!" cheered Panty but she then suddenly noticed that her sister wasn't there

"Stockin'?" she looked around to see where the goth girl was

"Stocking where are you?" the blonde looked all around to find her sister, she then headed back into town continue her search

As Panty looked around, she noticed the city was in shambles, but that was impossible! she lead that ghost out of the city not too long ago, so

how in the world did things go from bad to worse in Daten City?

"Stocking! Stocking! Stocking where are you!" the blonde was starting to get worried; Whenever she shouted like that, Stoking would get

agitated and throw something at Panty, but it wasn't working this time. Suddenly, Panty saw Breif limping towards her.

"Geek boy..." Panty muttered as she just stood and whatched as the young boy staggered to reach her

"Geek boy, what the hell happened here?" she said as she put her hands on Breifs shoulders and shook him

Brief was in tears, he was beaten up badly and in a lot of pain, even though it didn't look like it.

"They took her..." he whimpered as he tried to cling to his crush but he fell down

"Took who?" asked Panty, she partially knew the answer, but she did not want to say it in her mind

"TOOK WHO GEEK BOY!" she picked up the young boy forcefuly as if she was ready to hit him

"They took your sister, they took Stocking!" Breif's tears were now a full on ocean as he was now terrified of what Panty might to to him after

she had just recived this bad news along with more people being abducted, she now had lost her sister in the process of defending the city,

Panty tried to stay calm as she asked Brief another question.

"Geek bo..Breif, tell me...who did it?" the blonde asked her back facing the nerdy boy

"It was Scanty...Scanty and Kneesocks" he answered

"Alright, thats all I needed to know" then Panty whistled for Chuck to bring the car

"Panty? what are you going to do?" Breif asked as he watched Panty climb into the pink vehicle

"Geek boy, call the afro priest to let him help you with those injuries" said Panty as she started to drive off

"Oh, and Geek boy" she added

"Yes?" said Breif with a smile dispite the pain

"Thanks" she gave a thumbs up and drove off to hunt down the demonic sisters.

X

Stocking awoke to find herself in a strange dungeon that had little light shining from the exit

"Ugh! where the hell am I...AND WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?" the goth girl shouted, she was wearing just her black bra with her blue and

white striped panties

"Oh my, a bit underdressed aren't we Stocking?" a voice said as it got closer to Stocking's cell, it was Scanty and Kneesocks

"What the hell's wrong with you? Did you do anything wierd to me ya freaks?"

"Oh,no,no! but take a look at your left arm" Kneesocks said with a stern voice

Stocking did just that and noticed the dark markings in the shape of a smiley face

"Wh-What is this?" Stocking said with a suprised look

"lets just say, its making you stronger than you ever dreamed" Scanty said with an evil smile

Stocking was starting to freak out at what was happening to her, but most of all she wished Panty were there to help her.

"So we're going to keep you under here until further notice, oh and your powers are completly drained in this cell, so don't try anything

stupid,you stupid angel!" said Scanty and with that the two demon sisters left the goth girl to her sorrows and worries. X Panty made a quick pit stop, for some "happy time" as she sometimes calls it, at a club

"Now were are the cuties..." the blonde beauty thought as she walked around with benaculars to find potential canidates for an evening of her

company, she continued to look around and search, UNTIL

She saw the one she wanted

"Wow...he's perfect!" the blonde said as she made a dash for her prospect with her heart beating out of her chest

"Yo" said Panty with her glamarous smile, she had her hand on the wall with her feet crossed

Dumbfounded, the young man returned her greeting as he was dazzled at her beauty

"Hookline and sinker, he's mine!" though Panty with a sly smile

"C-Can I buy you something to drink?" the young man said as he moved closer

"Why sure, you can buy me a drink,but first" Panty took the young man by the hand and led him to the upstairs lounges

X

"Yes, we have her in the cell, she's not going anywhere anytime soon!" said Kneesocks as she spoke into a screen where their master, Lord

Corset sat in his chair with an extended view of his city.

"Excellent, I'll send the special gift to you soon, keep your guest comfortable 'till then" sneered the Lunatic as he turned back around to his

large outlook of the city and the screen shut off

"My dear sister, this time I think we may have finaly done it!" Kneesocks cheered as she jumped out of her chair and laughed

"Yes Kneesocks, we've finally found the first peice of the missing puzzle after 500 years of searching, one of those rotten angels are the

destined children!" Scanty cheered as she sat down on the sofa and took a swig of fancy wine

"Scanty! didn't I tell you not to the drink wine? you get-" the meganekko demon was cut off as her younger sister tackled her started tickling her

"I can't remember the last time I was this happy...my...dear...sister" said Scanty seductevly

"H-Hey! that tickles AH!" said Kneesocks as she turned even redder than her skin.

"Satisfy your curiosity, that is one of our rules" said Scanty as she began unbuttoning her sister's shirt X Panty jumped out of bed, she had only ment to get with the one guy, she ended up having bedroom olympics with 2 guys

"Dammit! I have to go find Stocking and fast!" she thought as she put back on her clothes and headed out the door to continue her search for her sweet eating sister!

* PSG Omake Xtra* "Geez Panty! you really need to control your raging angel hormones!" I said as I finished this chapter

"What was that !" said Panty as she suddenly appeared behind me

"Uh-oh! uhhh..Hey Panty!" I said with a smile

"Ah, Save it ZEO you say I need to control my hormones, but just look at this" said Panty as she reached into my art portfolio to pull out the

sexy drawing I did of her and Stocking

"Hey, not bad! you even captured my radiance!" said Panty with a smile while Stocking agreed with a nod

"Phew, for a second there, I thought you were gonna GYAAAAA!"

Stocking was taking a look at my sketchbook, seeing the pictures of my comic project "Black Rose"

"Hey Panty, check it out, this guy draws YURI! HAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Stocking as she showed her the romatic scenes with the green

haired girl and redhaired girl kissing on a balcony with the moon behind them

"Wow! you are just a treat" said Panty with an evil smile and a thumbs up

"Please kill me!" I thought as I slumped into my office chair that faces my art studio

***End Chapter 2***


	3. Chapter 3

Panty and Stocking in: Cosmic chapter 3

Stocking, still in her undies, and still trapped in the dungeon was asleep after being fed horrid slop she had no choice but to eat, she starting dreaming about her beloved sweets that she wishes she could eat again..

*Dreaming* "Yes Lady Stocking, you are the queen of Candy La**"

"Why thank you" said Stocking as she quickly bit the head off her chocolate servant

She then started to skip merrily around the gumdrop forest, feasting on all the goodies that were abundant throughout the forest, after a while, Stocking laid her eyes on the biggest candy bar she ever saw.

"Holy crap thats huge!" the sweet eater squeaked with delight as she chattered her teeth like a chainsaw and ate the chocolate bar like crazy and watched it fall down

"Ah! this is what I like to see in a dream!" Stocking cheered as she starting eating more chocolate as hearts danced around her head

*Waking up*

Stocking was chewing on the toilet seat as she opened her eyes

"!" the gothic girl screamed as she saw what she was doing

"PANTY, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Stocking was beginning to loose it while she was trapped in her cell, and for some reason she started to start giving off a red aura and suddenly felt a strong surge of pain throughout her body, a pain way worse than anything that she's felt before and she's been hurt pretty bad before!

"Ahhh! what in the world? AHHH!" the goth girl said as she looked at the markings on her left arm as they started to pulsate, inducing more pain for the sweet eater as she collapsed from the pain.

The last words muttered by Stocking were "...Panty"

X "Stocking,Im coming" said Panty with a determined look on her face as she drove to her next destination to get back her sister. She was 100% focused on her mission as she opened her phone and called Breif

"Hey, Geek Boy!" she said

"Use some of your tecno junk to try and track down Stockin' I need to find her like, yesterday!" Panty shouted

"Panty, thats genius!" cheered the nerdy young man as he sat down and got to work

"Whats all the ruckus?" asked Garterbelt as he showed up almost from out of nowhere

"Gyaa! you scared me!" said Breif as he almost jumped out of his chair

"I'm trying to help Panty find Stocking but I'm not sure if I can do it with just my stuff"

"Maybe this might work!" said Garterbelt as he whiped out his angelic phone and then plugged it up to the nerdy boy's computer. Intsantly, the computer lit up and almost seemed to grow. The light dimmed, and it finally showed a wide map of Daten City, along with several blinking lights

"Wow! this is perfect,its got everything in the city! hey! there's the High Scho-" Breif was cut off by Panty

"GEEK BOY! This is no time to go to your happy place! look for her then call me back later!" the blonde beauty shut the phone and resumed driving

When she did that, Panty heard an explosion go off near where she was driving, so she went in that direction

X

"That's it, come to us...Panty!" said Scanty who was watching Panty driving towards the destination where the explosion occured

"All right my dear sister, lets go!" said Kneesocks as she waited for her sister to put aside her hatred for the older angelic sister and went along with her older sister.

The two demon sisters went down to their dungeon to check on the goth girl, who was still in intense pain...

"Well now, she's reached level one!" said a suprised Kneesocks as she adjusted her glasses

"Level one?" asked a puzzled Scanty

"Yes dear sister, this is what happens when the body becomes subjected to the test that the destined mark is trying to administer, once this happens, the bearer of the mark is to mentaly fight like they've never fought before. Afterwards, they are then subjected to levels two and three in which the body will begin to willingly accept the power that the destined mark has." Kneesocks looked on at Stocking as she was thrashing around, trying to fight like she's never fought before.

"But what happens if the destined child fails the test?" asked Scanty

"They are consumed by rage and the power will grow unstable, causing their body to go beyond its physical limits, then killing the bearer of the mark."

Scanty looked on as Stockng thrashed around in pain

"Is this the first time an angel has been a destined child dear sister?"

"No, there was another a century ago"

"Who?"

"...Panty" answered Kneesocks as she turned around

Fastener scurried down the stairs as he was carrying a small package for the demon sisters

"Well,Well" said Scanty as she picked up the package and opened it, revealing a small necklace with a black gem pendant it had a dark arua pulsating from it as it sent a chill down the demons sisters spines

"Wow, Kneesocks, you got me that necklace that I wanted for my birthday! Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" the mint haired demon said hugging her older sister

"No, my dear sister, this isn't that! It's what Lord Corset sent to us, the Dark Gem Amulet, It's ment to find the other two Destined Children" explained Kneesocks

"And once we've captured them all,it will be the beginning of the end right?" added the mint haired demon with an evil smile

"Yes!" said the meganekko as she returned her sisters smile and then continued watching their enemy squirm in pain once more

X

"Damn it! I can't see in this smog" Panty complained as she continued to drive through the explosion, suddenly Panty had stopped the car and slipped off her pink underwear to form her gun, she then jumped out of the car towards the center of the recent explosion. The blonde hoped it was Scanty and Kneesocks, she wanted to tear them apart for taking away her sister.

"Alright, come on out ya quacks and come get a peice of me!" Yelled Panty

Panty looked at the same spot for ten seconds, then quickly fired three shots to the right, her instinct was correct, there was a ghost that caused the explosion. Panty was begining to get agitated at this neverending cycle of running into dangerous ghosts as soon as she gets leads, almost as if it were deliberatly planned for her so that she couldn't get any closer to her goal of finding her sister.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Panty screamed out as she repeatedly hit a large ghost that she didn't even see

"What's wrong with me?" said Panty as she started driving home, she was depressed at constant faliure with her mission, she wanted to find her sister, but now she couldn't even get close.

X

As the blonde stepped out of the shower when she got back from her recent quests looking for Stocking she tried to take it easy to try and calm her nerves, so she started watching TV

"Have you been able to find Stocking?" asked Garterbelt as he brought the blonde something to eat, Panty was sitting on the couch near the tv with Chuck sitting on her lap. She had the T.V. on but she wasn't paying attention she had her head down

"Panty, you musn't give up!" the afro-preist said as he put his hand on the blonde's shoulder, Panty looked up at the older man, her bule eyes were bloodshot from fighing back tears, so she put out a fit of rage as she threw Chuck like a football and flipped over the table.

"Panty, let it out" said Garterbelt as he stayed calm when Panty had just lost it

"What the hell are you talking about?" said the blonde as she started shaking

"Stocking is a very powerful angel, she can survive even the harshest of endevors" said Garterbelt in a comforting tone

Panty woudln't admit it in her face, but she loved her sister probably more than sleeping with any guy or taking on any ghost, Panty always felt that she needed to protect her little sister, even before they became angels, but as the years went by, Panty saw that Stocking was getting stronger and stronger as they battled more ghosts.

Panty, had kept fighting back tears, but she was breaking down due to her fustration, she turned around and buried her face in the afro preists robe and started to cry.

"Even though she's still an angel, she's still a kid, she's finding out the hard way about her duties to Hevan" Garterbelt thought letting the girl cry into his robe.

X

Scanty and Kneesocks were in the deepest area of Daten City as they continued their search for the second destined child that led them to a large estate where they were going to attend a party, Kneesocks saw that the dark gem amulet was reacting so it had to be the right location.

"Alright let's go" said Kneesocks, she was wearing a black dress with sunglasses while Scanty was a little more flashy as she wore pale blue dress with her favorite earrings, the two of them were attending a party at this same estate where they would search for the second destined child.

"Not bad, we can do better" sneered Scanty as she brushed back her hair with her hand while a small legion of guys approached her, wanting her company.

"You're such an enchantress dear sister" joked Kneesocks

"You're my inspiration, my sweet sister" said Scanty as she blew her older sister a kiss causing the older girl to blush cutely

"Oh my!"

Moments later, the guest of honor showed up, Lars Hidalgo, a very handsome young man with brown hair and ruby red eyes with a warm smile much like Itsuki Koizumi and just as mild mannerd as he was approached by several girls who wanted to enjoy his company

Suddenly he dark gem amulet started o react more and more, Kneesocks looked ahead right at Lars

"Huh, so he's the second destined child?" Kneesocks thought with a smile as she then cracked her knuckles

"Well, I guess its time for me to get to work" the pale blunette demon said as she walked off, Kneesocks plan was very simple, seduce Lars then drug him to catch him just to be sure. She saw Lars walk off quickly and almost run over several people in order to get to another girl with beautiful blond hair with a red dress with white angel wings and a diamond tiara.

"Wha? NO! SHE'S HERE?" thought the demon sisters as they caught sight of Lars casualy talking to none other than Panty Anarchy, party time angel extraordinare!

*PSG Omake xtra*

"Sigh, I'm borde" I said as I finished reading a manga

"Ugh, Im hungry" said Panty as she hopped out of the couch

"Me too!" said Stocking as she followed her sister

"Hey clown, MAKE US SOMETHING TO EAT!" Panty yelled at me

I ran into the kitchen to start making them something that suits their unique pallets

I made pizza for Panty and made cookies,cake, and chocolate lava cakes for Stocking

"Enjoy!" I said as I ran out of the kitchen

While I sat back down to an episode of Blue Excorsit suddenly Panty and Stocking stood before me...

"Hey, It's your turn to clean up Chuck's mess!" said the goth girl looking dead at me with her big eyes

"B-Bu-But this is some kind of mistake" I started to plead with the two

"Aw come on dude, it won't take but a few minutes, promise, and look I'll do it next time okay?" said Panty cutely and giving me a smile. Stocking agreed with a nod and a smile

"You two are the best" I said hugging them before I left to do said job

Just a few seconds after leaving, the two had evil smiles on their faces as they sat down and turned the channel to something they wanted to watch

"...Sucker" they both thought as they gave each other a high five

They're sneaky aren't they? Tell me what you think! =)


	4. Chapter 4

Panty and Stocking in:  
>Cosmic<p>

By OtakuZEO

Lars Hidalgo was talking to Panty, who was trying to enjoy the night after another failed attempt at finding Stocking, who is still under the trial of the destined mark

"Damn why are you here?" thought Scanty as her eyes flashed to yellow in anger as she looked on at Panty talking to Lars

"Of all places, that bozo is going to ruin our plan!" said Kneesocks in sheer anger but then she got an evil idea! The older demon sister snuck over to Lars's body guards/friends and told them that Lars is to go to the family lounge for his gifts, sure enough the two naive morons walked over to grab up the young boy and took started to take him to the main lounge where Kneesocks would be waiting for him.

"This is almost too easy, I'll get him soon enough" Kneesocks thought as she quickly ran up towards the family lounge to do "business" with Lars

"Woah, wait, where are you going?" asked Panty, she was so close to closing the deal for a night of much needed pleasure, due to her stress. Panty became enraged she never lost a lover ever in the many years she's spent making love to the men of earth. Panty would not accept defeat so she follwed the young boy with his bodyguards up to the family lounge.

X

Lars had been brought up to the family lounge then forced in while the door shut

"Well, well...you've come" said a voice in the dark

"W-Who is there?" asked Lars

All of a sudden, several romantic looking candles lit unexpectedly as Kneesocks lay on the bed in her dark purple bra and panties with her hair down, she was laying down on a round circular bed with red satin sheets and white pillows. To the left there were two glasses of champagne on a tray, Kneesocks got up to hand the younger man one of the drinks, one that she sliped in a knockout drug moments before he showed up in the room.

"For you" she said as she started feeling around on the young boy's chest. She could already tell he liked what he saw as she unbuttoned his shirt only to get a great view of his destined mark that was on his chest

"Yes, I was right" thought the light blunette demon as she smiled at

"Y-Your beautiful" Lars whispered as he started losing control and moved his hands all over the demon girl's body causing her to go redder than her own skin

Kneesocks decided to play hard to get as she pushed him away and sat down on the bed. Lars followed, he coudln't resist her charms nor her beautiful body

"Why don't you take a drink of the champagne , you deserve it... you deserve a lot of things" said the devious demon sister as she started to kiss Lars

"Are you sure?, I'm still underaged" said a concerned Lars but all his worries seemed to melt away as he was kissed on the lips by Kneesocks again

"Satisfy your curiosity, that is one of my rules" she started as she lifted the glass to the young man's face

*Bang,Bang,Bang*

"Come out Lars ya damn flea bag, come out and stop being so damn difficult!" yelled Panty as she was banging on the door

"Damn, she's here, got to make this quick!" thought Kneesocks as she jumped on the young boy with the glass in her hand

"Drink it now!" she started to force the drink down Lars's throat

X

Panty was on the other side of the door, trying to get inside the room when she was stopped by a gunshot

"Finally, I have you alone you rotten angel" said Scanty as she pointed her gun at Panty

"YOU, WHERE IS MY SISTER!" Panty went into a blind rage as she, formed her gun and began shooting her gun at the younge demon sister, but she dodged and kicked Panty in her back but Panty recovered from the attack and started to shoot at Scanty in mid air, but Scanty dodged again and this time she was right behind the blonde to where she could grab her by the arms and slamed her downward, then she punched the blonde in the stomache very hard and put her gun to her head. Panty wouldn't be defeated this fast, as she kicked Scanty in the back of the head and got off her to try and cap off a few more shots at the demon girl. Panty then ran at full speed right along with Scanty as they started to engage in hand to hand combat, Panty then found an opening and kicked Scanty in the stomache.

"Not bad, for a toilet angel!" joked Scanty "But I bet your sister is much stronger than you!" she said with a sneer hoping that it would piss Panty off

"You bastard, you're going to tell me where she is NOW!" yelled Panty, as she pointed her gun at Scanty wanting to get answers

Scanty just stood there with a sly evil smile, staying silent not answering the blond's question

"DAMMIT ANSWER MEEEEEEE!" she started to shoot at Scanty as she just laughed and dissapeared just as the roof of the building started coming off

"What the hell's going on around here?" thought Panty as she caught sight of Scanty about to jump on a rope ladder up to a helicopter along with a passed out Lars Hidalgo

"Good girl Pissy, you've managed to fail once more in finding your beloved sister, such a pathetic attempt really, now if you don't mind, we bid you adeiu!" the demon sisters said as they flew off in their stylish helicopter. Panty, started to get angry again, but this time she got a little bit of a break as she caught a sheet of metal and examined it

The sheet of metal read:  
>Nomed co.<p>

"Well its about time!" said Panty with a smile as she started out of the building, she finaly had a lead to the wearabouts of her sister, so she exited the building out to whistle for Chuck to bring the car. Panty jumped in with new energy as she was finaly able to finding her sister.

"Well Chuck, looks like we've got a lead, Nomed co. that's where I'll find those two bitches!" said Panty as she drove off towards Nomed co.

X

Scanty and Kneesocks finally made it back to Nomed co. headquarters to deposit their newest prize

"W-What are you doing?" yelled Lars after he was thrown into the same cell as Stocking

"Well, I thought you were going to-"Lars was cut off by Panty

"Shut up! Your cute, I'll give you that, but my sister would never waste time giving you her body!" Yelled Scanty as she walked towards the cell

"Calm down dear sister" said Kneesocks as she finished buttoning up her shirt

"Why did you bring me here?" said the young boy camly but inside, he was terrified of the two girls

"Wouldn't want to ruin the suprise!" Scanty said with a grin

As the two walked away Scanty could tell her sister's expression didn't change

"Whats the matter dear sister?" asked the mint haired demon

"Lars..." muttered Kneesocks

"What? What about that human?" said Scanty

"Thats just it, I can sense two types of energy in him...we may need to keep an eye on him, I'll contact Lord Corset" Kneesocks went on ahead to another room while Scanty decided to grab some lunch!

X

Lars looked over at Stocking, she was still pulsating that red aura but she was asleep. Lars crawled over to her and felt the surge of power that she got from her destined mark.

"I've seen that mark before,I never thought this day woud come again" Lars thought"

"She's cute!" the young man thought as he drooled over the goth girl "But I can't help but think I've seen her somewhere before"

X

"Thats right, I can't seem to get a fix on what excatly Lars Hidalgo really is" said Kneesocks as she was having a conversation with her master Lord Corset

"Hmmm, this just might even the playing field for us with those wretched angels and that bastard Garterbelt"

"Yes sir!" said the older demon sister with a bow

"Yes, the young man you speak of...Lars Hidalgo...he is a Hybrid!"

"What?" Kneesocks said in a shocked tone that was not like her to do

"Yes my daughter, Lars Hidalgo is a hybrid of angel and demon...an abomination that high class people were to keep secret from the rest of hell the same goes for hevan as well, they were afraid of the destructive power that a hybrid would bring in our society, so it was made to be kept secret"

Kneesocks was completly taken in by the information that her father was giving her, to where if she told anyone, they would have a hard time beliveing her.

"By the way, how is the search for the final destined child coming along?" Corsets words were calm but Kneesocks knew her father wasn't one to have too much patience

Kneesocks ajusted her glasses "W-We're working on it as we speak,but for now we need to regain our strength"

"Very well, but let us hope that you do not fail me this time, you or your sister" the psycotic mayor's words were hard and stern once he mentioned the word failiure, a name synnonimus with his two daughters, as they had failed to defeat Panty and Stocking in the past, like the time they first went to a human school and took it over with their new rules in an attempt to create ghost soldiers.

"Understood sir, thank you sir" Kneesocks began to tremble at what her father might do if she and Scanty fail this time and now she had something new to deal with, a hybrid abomination...Lars Hidalgo!

X

"Hmm, alright then, this has got to be Nomed co. HQ right geek boy?" Panty was talking to Breif over the phone as she was getting ready to storm this insideous hideout of Scanty and Kneesocks, but the practical side of Panty was telling her it might be a trap, so take precautions before doing something reckless.

"Don't worry Stockin' I'm coming to help you!" Panty said as she hopped out of see through, put on her favorite sunglasses and walked into the building ready to fight!

X

*PSG Omake Xtra*

"Wow, you sure like to write ZEO!" said Stocking as she stared eating a strawberry flavored candy cane

"Yeah...it's a hobby" I said getting close to Stocking

"In your dreams otaku!" sneered the goth girl as she got up and walked away

Later I went jogging with Panty...

"Ah, you can actually keep up with me but lets try this!" Panty started to run faster, leaving me behind

"Oh yeah?" I started to match Panty's incredible speed as the two of us started to run faster and faster, we stormed through Daten City, Hueco Mundo, The Strawberry Dorms, Outworld,Ouran High school and back to the church

"Man, didn't think you'd catch up! not bad kid!" said the beautiful blonde

"But you're still slower than me hahaha!" she playfuly added

"Aw man!" I said before falling on the ground

I can never win!

Please Review and send back comments

References

Hueco Mundo-Bleach

Outworld-Mortal Kombat

The Strawberry Dorms-Strawberry Panic

Ouran High School


	5. Chapter 5

Panty and Stocking in Desire (Filler Chapter, part 1)

One day at the church, Panty and Stocking recived two invitations to attend a special party

"Ah, I'm hoping that this party will have sweets!" Stockinig cheered with a smile as she was getting excited about all the wonderful desserts she could devour

"Who cares about that crap! I'm sure when we attend that party, there will be a massive swarm of men as far as the eye can see and all for me!" Panty swooned over all the handsome men that she would seduce with her charms like back in her and Stocking's acting days

"Well, just don't act like total morons,and be on the lookout for any ghosts!" said Garterbelt as he entered their conversation

"Wow, you never shut up do ya!" said the beautiful blonde

"By the way, when does the party start Panty?" asked Stocking as she took a bite of her warm tasty sticky bun

"At about six tonight, cool, I think I can pull about fifteen or twenty men before I leave" said Panty with a big grin "All I need is a total cutie with a big one and I'm good" as she said this, something caught her eye.

"Bring a date"

"Wha? Bring a date? But I don't really-" Panty said but started to drift off

"I have a date, I need to call him right now!" said Stocking as she jumped up and rushed to her room upstairs to pick out something to wear for the party

"Damn lucky bitch!" Panty said with a grunt as she went to her little black book to find a suitable date for this illustrious party

"Hey cutie, remember me?" "Hey its me, Panty, you know, the one from that one party!" "Yo, get your ass down here dude!"

Panty used every trick in the book she knew (and wrote) to find a possible date.

"Sigh, WHY THE HELL AREN'T THERE ANY GUYS FLOCKING TO ME!" shouted Panty, she then realized she would have to call the one person who likes her for more than just her sexy body...it had to be...Briefers Rock!

"Pa-Pa-Pa-Panty s-s-sure I'll take you, but can you pick me up?" said Breif as he was in an unusual place

Panty had no choice but to be...nice

"Sure" Panty said dryly "Be ready in 30 minutes, no more no less" said Panty as she hung up the phone

"You know on second though, I'll come over myself that way you don't have to wait for me"

"Alright then Geek Boy, see you soon" Panty said dryly again

Breif looked into the mirror and messed around with his hair, revealing an incredibly handsome face

"Tonight, I have to tell her how I feel!"he thought as he hopped into the bathroom for a quick shower

X

"Ready to go Stockers?" said Panty, she was wearing a pink dress similar to her red one with a gold earrings and matching pink shoes with her hair in a ponytail, to complete the outfit, she wore red glasses even though she can see just fine.

"Well, aren't you just a breath of fresh air" joked Stocking she was wearing one of her best gothic dresses with a spider necklace, along with a top hat that had a spider on the side.

"Well hold on a second, I've got to pick up my date so I'm going to drop you off first"

"Who might that be?" Stocking said with a smile she had a good Idea who her sister's date might be.

"I wonder what you two might do, I KNOW!" the gothgirl said with a smile "Maybe he might tell you about a new anime he might have watched, or maybe he might try to kiss you again" Stocking couldn't help but to laugh

"Ah shut the hell up you dumb goth" Panty said in a huff as she walked out of the room and slammed the door. X After about 25 minutes, Panty started getting agitated a Breif's tardiness even though he had five minutes to get there

"Where the hell is that geek! he should have been here by now ugh!" said Panty as she flopped down on the couch

*Ding Dong*

Panty rushed to the door hoping it would be that nerdy boy so that she could stop being nice and give Breif the beating he deserves

"H-Hey Panty, you look beautiful" said a fimiliar voice very shyly

"WHAT THE-"

Panty couldn't beleive what she saw, she saw a very handsome young man wearing a white tuxedo with a black botie, this made the beautiful blonde blush a little at the sight of this young man

"Who the hell are you?" Panty asked bluntly "And how do you know my name?"

"I-Its me Breif" he said in a convincing tone, which made Panty laugh histericaly

"Oh man, thats a good one, you? Geek Boy? hahahaha!" she fell back on the ground

"No no, its really me watch!" said Breif as he undid his hair back to it usual curly self

"Woah! it is you! when did you...how did you...damn!" ... ... ... "DON'T CONFUSE ME DUMBASS!" Yelled Panty as she smacked Brief on the head

"Wh-Where's your sister, isn't she coming?" asked Breif as he fixed his hair back up revealing his handsome face again

"Stocking already left to the party and she took see through, so we just might be stranded!" said Panty

"Not to worry, I've got a ride coming for us" said Breif as he looked out the door to see that a limo had just arrived

Breif looked back at his one true love with his baby blue eyes and said

"Lets go Panty" his words were calm and silky as he extended a hand to her

"...Whatever" Panty muttered as she took the young man's hand and the two headed out to the party.

"Remember Geek Boy, this isn't a date!" said Panty

*PSG Omake Xtra*

"Ready aaaaaaaaand ACTION!" shouted the adorable little director

"Ninja cola is now back with 100% more HIYAAAAAAAAA!" Panty chopped through a steel bar

"And It's great taste is one that can't be beat!" said Stocking as she jumped in the air and used her swords to catch the can of the delicious drink and fall down safely (and with no wires!)

"Ninja Cola, the art of deliciousness!" said the angelic sisters as they did poses with ninja weapons

"CUT! TERRIFIC JOB PANTY EXCELLENT WORK STOCKING YOU TWO ARE THE GREATEST!" said the director with tears of joy

" Panty, how the hell were you able to get us back on to the acting circut?" asked Stocking

"I've got my ways" Panty said with a wink as she looked back to the director and blew a kiss which made the adorable little producer blush

"You sure know how to work it" said Stocking with a sigh

IMPLIED IDEAS!

*PSG Omake Xtra 2*

Breif and I were at an anime convention where he wanted to find rare items he coudln't find at his usual spots

"Ohh, look at this one! Ah thats so cool! WOW!" said the nerdy boy looking at the sci-fi items"

"ZEO, hey ZEO where are you?" shouted Breif as he started to look for me but I scared him from behind

"Here!" I gave Breif a really cool figurine from High School of The Dead. The expression of Breif's face lit up with joy

"Wow! thanks buddy!" he said as he involuntaraly gave me a hug, and by some unjust fate, Panty and Stocking walked by

"Get a room you two!" Panty said trying to hold back laughter

"Yeah, aren't they cute together?" joked Stocking also trying to hold back laughter

"ITS A BRO HUG!" I yelled at the two angelic sisters

**This was just a filler chapter where I explore the Panty X Breif romance (even though its small) but I wanted to try doing some romantic stuff for this as well! We'll have more on this "Date" later on but for now lets get back to the actual story!**


	6. Chapter 6

Panty and Stocking in: Cosmic chapter 6

Author notes: I know, I know I have them out of character because I made Panty a little less horny and obscene, that and Stocking still hasn't had her sweets yet (curses!) because she's still locked in that cell, but now something is about to happen as Panty goes on her rescue mission PS. I know I don't have a lot of humor right now but just wait, even though I'm not that great with humor...

X

Scanty finished eating her food and headed out to join her dear older sister. She was curious why her sister was acting so strange, was it because of that human Lars? Scanty did not want that human to take her sister away from her, however, she remembered Kneesocks telling her something about sensing something different from Lars, something new and she could sense it too

Scanty decided to leave it alone and returned to her office, suddenly one of Scanty's servants appeared with troubling news

"Miss Scanty, there appears to be a...disturbance in the lobby" a messenger ghost said as he bowed to the mint haired demon

Scanty turned around in her chair and looked at the security video only to see her nemisis Panty Anarchy causing a ruckus with security

"Damn! that stupid angel is here!" Scanty almost broke the table in half when she saw that blonde bombshell, possibly trying to save her sister or its just dumb luck for her "Send the security ghost team down RIGHT NOW!"

Sure enough the security ghosts showed up to take down Panty!

X

"Well, now I can use you clowns to smooth out my fustrations" said Panty as she formed her gun and proceded to fight against the security guards. Panty dodged a kick from one then shot two shots to take out a large mass of the guards, the blonde beauty then did a leg sweep then a front flip, onto one of the guards heads, the guard looked up and saw Panty pointing her gun at other guards, but then she caught attention of the guard looking up her skirt

"Hey ya pervert! thats gonna cost ya!" she joked as she jumped and shot the guard through the head, Panty continued her onslaught of the guards but the fun was cut short when she was struck with tazer sticks, brining her down to her knees. About a few seconds later Scanty and Kneesocks appeared.

"Hahahahaha! Once again, you failed again you foolish angel!" said Scanty as she got in the blonde's face making her struggle with intense anger but it was no use, she was too numb to try and fight more.

"Where is Stocking!" said Panty "I want Stocking!" demanded the blonde beauty

"Now now, you won't get anywhere with that attitude!" said Scanty as she gently put her hand on Panty's face

"If you so much as hurt her, I promise you I'll kill you both!" said Panty, who was getting angrier

"In time, but now" Kneesocks walked over to Panty and ripped down the back of her red dress to and opended it up to see on her back if there was a destined mark

"It's true! you were a destined child!" said Kneesocks. That sounded fimiliar to the Blonde, something she hasn't heard of in the past century.

Shocked at this, Panty remembered what she had done to herself to stop the destined marks destructive power. About two years before Panty and Stocking were kicked out of hevan, Panty found out about the destined children from her mother, who wanted to protect her daughter from this mysterious force, so she had the mark sealed on Panty, so that she didn't have to endure the harsh mental trial of the destined mark.

"How did you know about that?" said Panty as she stopped struggling

"It had to be you, I knew you had to have been the destined child from 100 years ago" said Kneesocks with an evil smile

Panty remained silent, she didn't have any witty threats or no comebacks that she could say on a whim. no, Panty hated the fact she had to become a chosen one to this damed mysterious force and now her sister was one of them?

"She wants to see her dear sister so much, take her away!" ordered Scanty, and with that the blonde beauty was taken away to the cell where Stocking was being kept.

X

Panty was thrown into the cell where she landed on her butt hard

"AHH! DON'T YOU JACKASSES KNOW HOW TO TREAT A LADY!" Yelled Panty

In the distance, Panty saw a red aura, it was like something she never saw before, then suddenly Panty saw a sword zoom by her face she quickly dodged and looked over at the shadows

"Show yourself!" demanded the blonde beauty as she pointed her gun

The figure emerged from the shadow...

*Gasp!*

It was Stocking

"Stockin' you're alive!" Panty's heart lifted as she finally got to know her little sister was alright, she wanted to get up and hug her but she noticed something about her sister was different. Stocking looked at Panty with her big eyes and formed her other sword.

"Stockin' ?" said Panty as she saw her sister raise her sword and attempt to strike, but she was stopped by a certian hybrid...Lars Hidalgo

"Stop!" said Lars as he stopped the goth girl's attack

"Wha-? Who are you?" said Panty

"That doesn't matter, right now we need to get you out of here!" said Lars

"What are you talking about? My powers are drained here" Panty was still holding onto her gun that turned back into her panda print underwear

Lars had Stocking pinned down, in an attempt to not let Stocking attack her sister

"What the hell are you doing?" said Panty with a puzzled look "Are you trying to have that kind of fun with her? because if you are, you're not doing it right, take it from me I know-" the blonde was cut off by the hybrid as he said

"Look at her left arm" Lars showed Panty her little sister's left arm where her destined mark showed.

"No fucking way!" said Panty in shock "And she's able to use her powers in here" she added

"And you have this same mark" said Lars

"Yeah...those freaks ruined my dress AHHH!" Panty pouted

"Do you mind if I fix it?" asked Lars said as he went behind Panty

"Oh? Well, okay but this isn't the best place to do that, I mean, theres like, no loveseat or anything!" complained Panty

"What the hell are you talking about?" said Lars as he put his hand on the blondes back and in an instant fixed her dress

"Woah...hey who the hell are-" Panty stopped when she caught sight of Stocking staggering towards them with her sword in her hand

"Oh no, I forgot about her!" said Lars

"Just now? dumbass!" Panty said as she got in her ready stance

Stocking was still pulsating with that same red aura from before, she no longer felt the pain that she had coarsing throughout her body. Stocking looked at Panty and staggred towards her blonde sister.

Panty wasn't sure what to do, fight her sister? as much as she hated when sister got moody and bitchy, but she wouldn't drive herself to kill her, she wouldn't be able to forgive herself if she did. Stocking got arms length and stopped. Panty saw a small tear come from the goth girl's eyes.

"Stockin?" Panty was almost in a complete defense, but she at last shook it off and pushed stocking away

"Chill out bitch!" Panty tried to land a punch on the goth girl,but she caught the blonde's attack then kicked her in the stomache sending her flying into the bars of the cell, this made Panty angry and so she and Stocking fighting for the next fourty five minutes. Stocking slamed her blonde sister into the ground as Panty locked her legs around the goth girl's neck and punched Stocking in the face repeatedly.

"I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS YOU GOTH BITCH!" said Panty for every punch she landed, she had no idea that Stocking was using the full power of the destined mark . The goth girl caught the last punch that Panty tried to land, grabbed Panty by the arm and perfomed a german suplex

"AHHHHHUG!" Panty cried out somewhat now stunned by how strong her sister had become, now Panty would be at the mercy of Stocking as she grabbed her sword and walked over slowly to Panty

"Dammit, I cant move" Panty thought as she tried to get up quickly, Stocking had the sword aimed for her sister's heart, Panty looked at Stocking thinking "Is she really going to do this?" Panty was certian that this was the end for her, but suddenly stocking was stopped again by Lars

"Wow...YOU ARE USELESS!" yelled Panty "You know she could have killed me, so why sit there like a bump on a log dumbass!"

"What, no thank you?" said Lars sarcaticly

"Shut up!" Panty said with a grunt

"Well, I've gotten her down, so we should try and escape from here" Lars started to say but this was cut short by the arrival of both Scanty and Kneesocks.

"Don't you even try it you worms!" said Scanty pointing her guns at the two prisoners

"Yes,it is impossible for you to esca-" Kneesocks started to say, but she saw that they were too late, Stocking had already finished the trials of the destined mark.

"No! Our plan is ruined!" said Kneesocks

"What?" asked a puzzled Scanty

"With the power of her mark, that stupid angel is able to-"

*BOOOOOOM*

Stocking had blown the top of the entire building off and emerged from a big puff of smoke,and in an instant Stocking disappeared from the room. Panty had tried to get away from the large cloud of smoke and grabbed a small hand, hoping it would be her gothic sister...

"I..think we'ere...safe" said the blonde while breathing heavy, she then looked up and noticed the calm face of Kneesocks

"Wrong person...stupid" the older demon sister said as she formed her sythe and swung it at Panty, but she dodged wih a backflip, then Panty punched Kneesocks in the stomache

"Take that ya nasty little..." Panty said but Kneesocks quickly recovered and started attacking Panty with relentless elegance, which seemed to give the blonde a run for her money. With her clothes ripped up, Panty thought that she was finished as she was about close to the edge of the destroied building about to fall off, the older demon sister was about to charge when suddenly...

*Woosh!*

Lars Hidalgo, the hybrid angel/demon swooped by with his big black wings and caught Panty so that they could escape

"Wait, what are you doing, I was gonna kick her butt, why'd you..*gasp*" Panty noticed Lars's big black wings and his dark purple eyes as he continued flying

"OOOOH! NOW I GET IT! Its no wonder that I felt all that energy in you!" said Panty triumphantly

"You really are stupid, aren't you?" said Lars with a small smile

"What?" the smile quickly dissapeared on Panty's face

"You don't remember who I am...Panty?" he murmured as the two stopped and Lars drew Panty in for a kiss, now Panty has been with almost a thousand men having lots of hot,steamy, passionate lovemaking, but she thought about how she was being kissed, then she remembered

*Flashback, two years ago*

"Panty, I love you" said Lars as he broke his kiss with Panty

Panty and Lars drew into an embrace as Panty looked into Lars's dark purple eyes

"Shut up" Panty said with a smile

"Panty...I want to...I want to" he began to say but he couldn't take his mind off of his love

"What..What is it?" said Panty, not even Stocking knew about when Panty had a boyfriend in Lars, it was rare that Pany opened her heart to anyone except Stocking, but Lars was different, almost as if he knew everything about Panty. Panty felt a smile creep across her face

"Awwww my wittle Lars wants to have my body, you're so cute! Okay!" Panty started but she was stopped once Lars started to emit a dark aura that the blonde did not seem to notice as it began to affect Panty and made her collapse. Lars, looked down at his love with a satisfied smile.

"Don't worry Panty, I'll be back for you" he said once he saw the markings on Panty converge into the image of a smiley face on her back and then he was gone and Panty was alone

The last words she heard were the words of her mother "Im sorry" she said as she had no choice but to seal the destined mark.

X

*SLAP!*

Kneesocks fell to the floor, as her father Lord Corset slapped her and Scanty

"You fools let them escape!" the lunatic snarled

"Father our most sincere apoligies,we'll triple our efforts in finding the destined children and bringing them back to you

"Your promises wear thin child, keep that in mind...very well, I'll give you one last chance to redeem youselves and if you two should fail, I'll have you both tourtured for 100 years!" yelled the Mayor of Daten City with the utmost coldness in his voice

"Y-Yes sir...thank you sir" the two demon sisters said with a bow as they exited the building

Corset was growing impatient, he needed his plans to move on but the demon sisters wern't delivering results, so he needed to make sure that there would be no more faliures in recapturing the two destined children and locating the third.

"My endgame draws near" Lord corset said coldly with a wicked smile comming across his lips.

**Umm... No PSG Omake XTRA this time (couldn't think of anything) **

**I had just gotten my computer back from best buy after the side of the screen went dim**

**so I havent been able to write anything for a while**

**IN ANY CASE...I wish you all a Happy New Year in everything that you do!**

**NYAAA! **

**OtakuZEO**


	7. Chapter 7

Panty and Stocking in: Cosmic chapter 7

***Flash Back***

Around the time Panty and Stocking were alive Panty had always took it upon herself to make sure that her little sister was just fine. The two were just entering high school and Panty and Stocking were new in town, and in just a matter of hours Panty had become instanly popular, as for Stocking, she was subjected to ridicule and constant teasing from numerous people, which drove the beautiful blonde to defend her cute sister. The last straw was when Panty found out that Stocking had been attacked by a group of hateful boys who were unmerciful and heartless monsters.

"WHAT!" Panty said as she rushed out to hunt down these bastards and give them what for!

She was too late as Panty came across a gravely injured Stocking lying in a pool of her own blood, this became the first time Panty was terrified of something, she couldn't stand it she wished she could have done something to prevent this.

"Stockin,I'm so sorry" the blonde said as she took her sister by the hand, the goth girl gripped her sister's hand and forced a smile out of herself as more blood escaped her body she was starting to fade, Panty took the initiative and scooped her sister up to take her to the hospital on her own on a severe storm...no matter how far it was.

"MOVE! GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Yelled Panty as she carried Stocking from school to try and make it to the hospital

"...Panty..I..love..you" Stocking said weakly as she tighened her grip on her older sister

Panty heard every word as she continued running through the harsh rainstorm, no matter what, Panty has always stuck by her sister's side to make sure she was okay, same for Stocking. Panty had once told Stocking as she was recovering in the hospital,

"Sto-chan, I want you to know...no matter what, I'll protect you...even if we both die...I still want us to stay together" Stocking looked at her sister in complete awe, Panty sounded 100% serious when she said this.

"Panty, thank you...thank you so much!" Stocking mustered up the strength to give her sister a big hug

***End Flashback***

X

Panty awoke back in her room at the church, her entire body was aching and she didn't have a clue how she got back in her room.

"Dammit!" Panty felt stiff all over so she stretched, suddenly there was a knock at the door

"Panty, you're awake" it was Garterbelt

"Oh,its just you Afro Preist" Panty said as she looked over at Garter

"How's the search comming with Stocking?" he asked the Afro Preist

Panty was silent at how she had once again failed to get her sister back, and on top of that, now Lars Hidaldgo the hybrid angle/demon who she once knew in the past. If there were a time to ask questions it would be now

"Hey, Garter, what do you know about hybrids?" Panty asked as she hopped out of bed

"Hmmm? Why so curious all of a sudden?" said Garterbelt, Panty wasnt one to ask questions about her duties to hevan

"Well according to ledgend, Hybrids have vast amounts of power so much in fact that they are said to be more powerful than both angels and demons. About a thousand years ago a large scale war broke out between angels,demons, and an army of powerful Hybrids that almost destroied earth. But the war was stopped had it not been for a young warrior who closed the faultline between hevan and hell but died in the process"

Jumping to conclusions, Panty instantly thought that warrior was Lars

"Is it possible that there are more hybrids out there than Lars?" thought Panty, she wanted to get answers from Lars on why and what he knows about the destined children.

"I need to find that bastard!" said Panty as she hopped out of bed, she put on a pink shirt with blue jean shorts and a black jacket with the letter P in pink with a black hat

In an attempt to be subtle, she was going to use Garterbelt's motorcycle to get around, the first order of business would be to track down Stocking before Scanty and Kneesocks does.

"Don't worry Stocking, I'm comming" Panty thought as she drove through the streets of Daten City

X

"Miss Scanty, try to stay awake, we haven't found her yet!" said Kneesocks as the two demon sisters being driven around, The two CEO's of Nomed co were desperate to find the angel Stocking Anarchy and bring her to their master and father.

Since the building for Nomed co. was destroied the two had to go to the backup HQ in a secretive place in the city, the entire palace like fortress was just like before only this time they would use the full extent of their power as they would turn loose every cloak and dagger information reasourse they have.

Kneesocks opened her cell phone and pressed the speed dail...

"How are the systems going?" she asked

"We are working hard to complete the sattilite as we speak" answered the cold voice over the cell phone

"Excellent! proceed with the project" she then closed her cell phone and put it away

"Oh yes, dear sister, I did find out some new information about the destined children" said Kneesocks as she smiled at her younger sister

"Hmm?" Scanty turned around with peices of chocolate on her face

"It turns out that the one who got the destined mark first is the most powerful of the three" the meganekko demon explained

"Hmmm, but who was the first to get the destined mark? It couldn't have been that rotten angel Stocking...could it?"

"Unfortunately, but we'll get her back soon I had a special cell built for her this time, ONE IN WHICH THAT BITCH CAN'T ESCAPE!" Kneesocks started turning redder than her skin

"Dear sister, you're blushing again" said Scanty smiling, she liked when her big sister got excited on plans for world domination.

"Oh...uhhh...sorry" Kneesocks went back to her trademark composure as she sat back down in the car seat

"Miss Kneesocks can be so cute!" thought Scanty with a catlike smile

X

"LARS WHERE ARE YOU!" yelled Panty, she went to the destroied Nomed co. building where she ran into Lars the first time, hoping he'd show up, sure enough he did.

"You don't have to yell! What do you want?" said the Hybrid

Panty quickly punched Lars in the stomache, making him drop to his knees, Panty then formed her gun and pointed it a Lars's head

"You're going to tell me everything you know about these damned destined children, and what I can do to stop this!" Panty was serious about the whole thing, she couldn't take it any more she'd risk it all to save her gothic sister.

"Im not talking, you'd know too much anyway" said Lars but was then met with another hard punch to the gut

"You know what? I don't give a damn anymore, I made a promise to my sister and I'm gonna keep it! NOW TALK!" she punched Lars a few more times until he coughed up blood and made a small crator where lars lay

"Alright, Alright, I'll talk" said Lars as he got up holding his stomache, he could tell that his former lover was on edge and was breaking down

"Come with me" Lars sprouted his big black wings and flew off

"Hmph" grunted Panty as she sprouted her wings and flew along with Lars

It would have seemed like hours that the two were flying,Panty was thinking it was a trap

"Alright, we're here!" shouted Lars as they decended from the sky,where the two were standing it was a large pond surrounded by a large forest about fifteen miles from Daten City. Lars drifted down to the middle of the pond and stopped

"Come on!" the Hybrid extended his hand to his former lover

"Whats going on?" thought Panty as she started to feel a weird sensation in her body, it was because the latent energy contained in her destined mark on her back causing Panty to feel a surge of pain

"Ugh! damn, why does this hurt?" demanded Panty

Lars drew Panty into an embrace and ran a hand through her hair, he then rested his head on top of the shiny blonde hair of his former lover. "Its because, your mark is reacting to mine" he said as a burst of light came from underneath them.

"You want answers...well,I'll give them to you!" Lars said as he and Panty were engulphed by the bright red light

Elsewhere...

Stocking,still under the destined marks control, saw the bright red light, and began to fly towards that direction.

"Go, Go and catch the light" a cold voice said in Stocking's head and she flew off to find the light off in the distance.

***PSG Omake XTRA***

"Hmm,I smell GOOD FOOD!" said Panty as she hadn't eaten for hours

"SO DO I" said Stocking as she followed her sister to parts unknown to find out what smelled so damn good

Breif was in the kitchen cooking for some reason and standing behind him creepily...was Garterbelt

"Oh no he's right behind me isn't he?" thought Breif in complete terror

"Oh don't mind me my lost little lamb, I'm just observing" said Garterbelt with a smile

"Geek boy! make me a burger stat!" Panty said throwing a slipper at the nerdy boy

"And make me a cake as fast as you can!" said Stocking trowing Chuck at the nerdy boy

"And make me a-" I tried to say pizza, but the angelic sisters caught me, strapped me onto a red rocket, and sent me

*KABOOM!*

**Okay, that happened, that will be all for now until the next chapter. What could Lars be wanting to show Panty? And BTW Panty really does care for Stocking dosen't she? wouldn't you care for someone you loved? I KNOW I WOULD! **

**time for shoutouts**

Flygon Master

Smusher6

Chitose Fama

Sariniste

Acsuperman

and all others whose amazing stories I like to read! HELLO! =)

NYAAA

OtakuZEO


	8. Chapter 8

Panty and Stocking in:  
>Desire (filler chapter, part 2)<p>

**Quick Author Notes:You may have found that I made the characters mention 100 years or 500 years, I have a simple answer for that...since this is an AU I made it so when 100 years pass in hevan or hell, a year passes on earth. There, I hope that clears up any confusion that you might have...ENJOY!**

What has happened so far...Panty and Stocking were invited to a big party, where they were to bring a date. Stocking had one but Panty couldn't so she had to summon the one person she was forced to...Breifers Rock. When Breif arived to get Panty, he gave her the biggest suprise ever...a very handsome face!

"So do you like the limo?" asked Breif in a calm voice as the two drove to their destination

"I bet you used all the comic book money you saved up to get this ride!" joked Panty with a big grin, she then picked up the untouched bottle of wine and poured herself a glass, although she remembered that she was going to this party...with geek boy!

Panty looked dumbfounded at her nerdy punching bag, and breif could tell what she was thinking

"I know what you're thinking Panty" he said

"Hmm?" she looked back at him as she was trying to drink some wine, in her case she would need it to make it through the night

"You're thinking, how did I get this handsome?" he joked slighly mocking Panty

"What? no! I was just about to say how good this wine tastes!" Panty said with a grunt, but her face was a bright red

After about a half hour drive, the pair had finally made it to the party destination

"Wait a minute" thought Panty trying to put two and two together as she hopped out of the car and got a good look at the large white mansion that seemed to overtake the sky with its large white pillars, wide windows and other things that tie the place together. This started to remind Panty about the last mansion she had been to before the big scandal in her acting days.

"Holy Crap this place is huge!" said Panty looking around the outside, completley taken in by the sights, she got snapped back into reality when she caught sight of her date extending his arm out to her.

"Shall we?" said Breif in a calm voice, his baby blue eyes looking into hers this made the older angelic sister blush and her heart start to beat faster. "Whats the hells going on? she thought, "I feel weird all of a sudden,and why?" she tried to ignore what she was feeling and try to enjoy the night.

X

"Now this is more like it!" said Panty as she got a good look at several of the handsome men that she would "have fun"with as soon as she could ditch Breif. Panty was actually amazed that Breif was able to get into such a high class party like this which made Panty think that there just might be more to this geek boy than meets the eye.

"Heh, whatever" muttered Panty as she started to approach one guy with a mischievous laugh and a big grin but then was found by Breif

"Oh, there you are" he handed her a bouqet of flowers "Here,these are for you" his voice was still calm and like velvet making Panty still dumbfounded on how nice he was being, which is normal for him, but on top of that, he looks good doing it!

"Son of a BITCH!" Panty thought in her mind as she took the flowers and looked at them

"Pa-Pa-Panty, I have to tell you something" the nerdy boy started to blush as he also began to tremble.

"Hmm?" Panty had turned her attention to Breif

"I uh...I..lo-lo..I love" he started to say but then

" HI PANTY, WHATS UP!" Stocking shouted as she slapped her sister on the butt

"What the hell, Sto-chan!"said Panty rubbing her bottom

Stocking was eating double chocolate caramel cookies, holding her favorite stuffed animal and totally enjoying herself

"So, is that your date? What happened to geek boy?" the goth girl said pointing at Breif, not realizing who he really was

"Oh,Stocking, you're here too?did you get a date?"said the handsome nerd, Panty went back to examaning the flowers and then saw Stocking's puzzled expression

"How did you-"Stocking started to say but Panty pulled Stocking back

"Ah! don't ruin the dress!" shouted stocking

"Thats just it, that is Geek Boy!" said Panty almost with rage in her voice. Stocking's puzzled look turned into her jaw dropping, "What the hell!" thought the goth girl,she so did not see this comming as Breif was looking quite nice in that white tux.

Suddenly, Panty saw that people were going into a slow dance, Panty just sat down watching other people dance around with the people they loved. Panty chuckled at the very sight of all that goofy romance. Love and Romance wasn't quite in the blonde's was getting borde at this party, she was getting ready to start a riot but all of a sudden Breif appeared with a smile on his face as he extended a hand to his intended crush.

"Pa-Panty, may I have this dance?" he said, once more his words were like running a hand on a velvet rope.

Panty looked at Breif...she got that freaky feeling again as her heart started to race and she started to blush

"Whatever" Panty said dryly as she took his hand and the two started towards the dance floor with the other slow dancers. Panty looked around and tried to find a guy to snatch up or Stocking,but it was no use, they all had dates, and Panty wasn't in the mood to start any fights. She had no choice...she had to dance with geek boy

"You'd better not try anything funny! Otherwise the world will have one less geek to worry about!" Panty said with her eyes closed, Breif simply chuckled and took her hands again

"Here we go" said Breif

"I'd do anything to get away from this clown!" Panty thought as the two of them started to dance...

***PSG Omake Xtra***

...Return to Heavan and Earth

...REPENT!

Panty and Stocking formed their signature weapons and attacked the evil ghost with all their might

"Whoo! that was a good workout, hey Stockers how many heavans did we get?" asked Panty

"About six sis" answered Stocking slipping back on her stocking

"Damn,thats still not enough" pouted Panty

Off in the distance Me and Breif were filming the two angels for the Panty and Stocking fan club

"Did you get the footage?" asked Breif

"You bet your curly hair I did! This should be the best thing ever for the club!"

"You say that about every movie you make about them!" said Breif,

I turned around to Breif with an evil smile

"I forgot to mention,that I got a special "Buddie only" movie just for you big guy" I said putting an arm around Breif's shoulder

"What do you mean?" he asked taking the camera away from me

"Just go home and watch...I'm sure you'll like it!" I said patting Breif on the head

"I'm very scared of what might be on this!" said Breif slightly trembling

**As the saying goes: Curiosity killed the cat, and satisfaction brought it back =)**  
><strong>Still two more parts to this "Date"<strong>

**Read and Review=)**  
><strong>nyaaaaa!<strong>  
><strong>OtakuZEO<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Panty and Stocking in:**  
><strong>Cosmic Chapter 9<strong>

**Nothing special to talk about this time, I am enjoying this story as much as you might reading it (I hope). I did start a poll about what happens next with Panty X Breif in the filler chapter "Desire" (See my profile page for details) okay...time to read**

X

he bright red light engulphed Panty and her former lover Lars, the two did not notice that Stocking had followed them into the light

"What's going on?" asked Panty, Lars was out in front of her, his big black wings flapping around as he to flew down the portal

"We're getting you answers" said Lars as he went out a little further, Panty followed until they were engulfed in yet another light which soon turned into complete and cold darkness which made Panty begin to shiver.

"Its cold" said Panty as she made her wings drape over her slender body, then suddenly she was embraced by Lars's big black wings. "You'll be fine, just stay close to me" the hybrid said calmly "This will pass over, then I'll show you what I mean"

The duo stay out in this sea of darkness for a time (Panty had fallen asleep)

"Panty...Panty wake up!" Lars said as he was shaking his former lover

"Wha,wha?" the beautiful blonde said with a groan, suddenly Panty looked around and noticed the landscape that was littered with bodies of people with swords and spears stuck in them and others that were obliterated, the air was foggy and wreaked of death, even Panty found this sight to be incredibly devistating

"What is this place?" asked Panty as she was looking around at the gloomy landscape

"Well, I was trying to keep you from seeing something like this, but you insist on sticking your nose in MY business!" said Lars

"You're so concerned about you, when I should just kill you and be done with it all, and maybe I'll get Stocking back!" Panty was tempted to do just that as she grabbed Lars by his collar.

"Damn you, you never think do you? What will killing me solve! If you kil me now you're stuck in this time forever!"

"Time? you mean we're-" Panty started to say as she started to put two and two together

"Yeah, we've time traveled!" said the Hybrid almost coldly

"Don't insult me!" the blonde had responded as she pushed her former lover away

"So, how long ago is this!" asked Panty

"About one thousand, this was the exact time of the hybrid wars" answered Lars as he got up off the ground. Just then, Panty had remembered what Garterbelt told her about the Hybrid wars, that there was one who ceased the fighting altogether, Panty began to suspect things in Lars's motives for bringing her to this time period "I think it is him" she thought "I just know it!"

"Lets get going" said the slightly older man as he began walking through the battle ravaged landscape, Panty followed. No words were spoken between the two of them as they continued, Lars had wondered as he cluched his chest, "I still love her, but she hates me, because I'm to blame for all of this, Her and Stocking's destined marks, all this madness with those two demon girls and now I can't seem to find out if there's still hope for us" he looked back at Panty, she was looking around the battlefield, this is something she doesn't normally like to see, It would remind her too much of her and Stocking's own deaths.

"Noone can see us or hear us here right?" said Panty half joking

"What do you mean?" asked Lars

"Well, I saw this one movie about this same situation and-" Panty was cut off when she felt a massive amount of energy

"You feel that?" asked the slightly taller boy

"Yeah, what the hell's going on?" the blonde beauty asked

"Getting your answers" the hybrid said with a smile.

X

Stocking, who is still under the control of the destined mark flew violently around the battlescared landscape following two big surges of power, She was under the insedious spell of the destined mark, something she wasn't expecting to happen, in fact, she was kept in the dark about many things her whole life in this one and when she was alive. But whenever she found out about those secrets, people would tell her "Its only because we didn't want to see you get hurt" The destined mark was something she didn't understand, being forced to fight mentaly for a large amount of days in a damp and dreary cell like some caged animal in the zoo, her subconsious was still in her control but it did little to no good, the couldn't do anything because she was beginning to fade away and become a mindless but extremly powerful angel. Stocking continued to search for the other two surges of power, in order to exspell the excess energy that coursed throught her entire body.

"P...Panty" she murmered as she could sense her sister nearby, and because of her destined mark, she involuntearaly flew faster as he body began to pulsate with that red aura so that she may find and destroy the power surges...weather she wanted to or not, and she did not. She simply wanted to go home.

X

Panty looked up and saw bright lights begin to tower down from heavan, they were as bright as she remembers from her days in heavan. She then saw one figure staggering foward, he was battered, bruised, and on the brink of death. Panty could do nothing, but then she saw the male figure and then realized who it was...Lars.

"What?" Panty's eyes widened at the sight of Lars, who even in this time period looked excatly the same as she sees now

"But thats not right, if you're here...and you're there then-" Panty began to get that dumbfounded look on her face when she tried to put two and two together on something. Lars stood silent untill...

*SMACK*

"Alright! Start Talkin' what's the deal here? What are about to do?" the blonde bombshell said angrily while once again shaking her former lover.

Lars chuckled, then he answered, "At this time, while this war was going on, I was the last one standing of my army, the majority of my warriors were slaughtered all except me, I made it out alive just barely, I couldn't think of anything else at the time,and then I made the biggest mistake of my life " the smile faded on his face.

"What?" asked Panty, she was completly absorbed in Lars's so-called answers but was also getting agitated because he was taking his time telling her everything.

"I cursed myself" he whispered "I cursed myself...and sacrificed my sister to save three worlds"

Panty had finally understood it all, well, not all of it but she got the jist of it

"So, you sacrificed your sister...and now as payback, you've become the source of the destined mark" Panty had begun to walk towards her former lover but suddenly

*SHINK!*

"What the?" Panty was suddenly stopped when a light blue and white striped sword was flung in front of her...it was Stocking!  
>Panty had looked over to her little sister, now fully clothed, and pulsating with that powerful red aura. She then formed her other sword and lunged at both Lars and Panty, knocking them both back.<p>

"Why? WHY!" yelled Panty, the anger she felt before began to come back, she needed to save Stocking and possibly save the world, and it was all Lars's fault...Panty began to understand more of Lars's "answer" who so ever he came into contact with, they too would be infected with the destined mark, but the question is...HOW IN THE WORLD DID HE INFECT STOCKING!

Panty couldn't think of anything else, she was too busy dodging Stocking's strikes which whenever she hit the ground, some of it would blow up. Lars, still feeling sorry for himself had gotten up slowly to help his former lover fight her sister. Lars began to charge up his weapon, a claymore that has the same red aura pulsating from it, the hybrid swung the sword once and made the ground shatter.

"Woah! What the?" Panty became suprised, she had never seen him fight before and this was the first time she was going to see it firsthand

"Hmmm...Hey Lars!" yelled Panty to get the hybrid's attention "Why don't you help a girl out for once eh?" she added with a confident smile, however she had no idea of what was about to happen...or how powerful Stocking had become since she got the destined mark.

Lars smiled back and raised his claymore "Alright, lets go!" and fight against a powerful angel in Stocking

***PSG OMAKE XTRA***

Panty and Stocking were in a super sexy photoshoot, for the summer, where they could show off their amazing figures at the beach to draw in a crowd.

"Oh, Its great to be famous, is it not Sto-chan?" Panty said hugging the goth girl

"I know, but at least I don't sell myself cheap like you do" joked Stocking with a smile

"Shut the hell up and just be happy for me for once!" said Panty with a vein popping out of her forehead

"By the way, where are those two geeks, I haven't seen them all day!" said Stocking she was wondering where Breif and I ran off to.

***PSG OMAKE XTRA 2***

"And then she said to meet up with them after their done" explained Breif, we were at the Daten City mall while Panty and Stockng were at their sexy photo shoot, looking at video games and me embarassing Breif by forcing him to get on the kiddy train

"Damn you ZEO, you did that on purpouse!" pouted Breif

The younger boy was complaining about what I just did, but suddenly something snapped in our minds

"AW CRAP,ITS PANTY AND STOCKING DAY TOMMOROW!" we said in unison, Panty and Stocking day celebrates the numerous times the Anarchy sisters saved the city and possily the world (This was created by their fanbase of course)

"What are we going to do?" we screamed again in unison

**Haaahaha! I really wish I could get it together when it comes to dealing with Panty and Stocking (The're just too much for me to handle sometimes) Alright, the story is getting towards a climax! so get ready, I had to leave you with a cliffhanger to get you ready for more than one large scale battle. Will Panty finally be able to save Stocking and put an end to this madness? BTW do you remember what was said about the destined marks test?**

**Nyaaaa! OtakuZEO**


	10. Chapter 10

**Panty and Stocking in:**  
><strong><span>Cosmic chapter 10<span>**

**OH YEAH! I've finally made ten chapters of this story *fanfare* now prepare yourselves for something, powerful. BTW I now have a deviantART account, and I've already uploaded a lot of my drawings so...HURRAY! and now for our feature presentation!**

Panty and her former lover Lars Hidalgo are about to head to head with Panty's younger sister, Stocking Anarchy, sweet eating gothic princess who is under the control of the destined mark, which is now known that the entire ordeal was started by Lars during the hybrid wars.

"I have an idea Panty, just follow my lead!' said Lars as he went on foward to attack Stocking

"Follow his lead? what in the world does he mean by that?" Panty thought, Lars was crazy, but the hybrid had a plan to defeat the goth girl, who stood before them ready to fight without remorse or a second thought.

Stocking charged at Panty first, Panty quickly formed backlace and started shooting but Stocking dodged and got close to Panty to grab her on the shoulders and flip her to the ground, she then tried to punch Panty in the stomache but the blonde kicked the goth girl in the back so she could get back up. Stocking had swung her sword and created an energy wave that destroyed the area the blonde beauty was standing in then while in the debree Panty tried to get out but suddenly saw Stocking kick her in the face sending her flying. Panty had decided it was time to stop playing around and get serious.

"That does it!" Panty sprouted her wings and her halo appeared above her head, afterwards, she went back into hand to hand combat with Stocking. Stocking had taken some serious damage while her expression never changed in the slightest. The red aura on the destined mark began to pulsate again and brought the goth girl to explode with an energy wave, blowing Panty into small nearby rock formation

silence...and then...Panty slowly emrerged from the rubble completly battered and buised, she looked up at Stocking who looked like she was getting ready for another stike, and it looked like this one would hurt alot!

"Lars! whatever that plan of yours is...DO IT NOW!" she yelled, but no response from the hybrid, and Stocking released her attack at Panty, once again, it looked like this was the end for the blonde beauty, but a second flash of light engulphed Stocking's attack...it was Lars, and he now had that same red aura.

"You may have a destined mark, but you sure don't know how to use it!"said Lars with a smile on his handsome face

"Good grief, he must like being theatrical" thought Panty "But he does have a point, he's had that stupid mark for the past thousand years" she thought about it some more "And I have one too!" she said, she now knew what she had to do...

Panty flew up towards Lars, who was preoccupied with fighting to pay attention to Panty  
>"Hey, Lars" she said casually<p>

Lars and Stocking flew past Panty

"Kind of in the middle of something right now, I'd really like some help if you don't mind" the hybrid kicked Stocking away and turned his attention to her

"What do you want?" he asked, his mild mannered nature had dissolved completly, he realized he was fighting for his life

"Release the seal" Panty said in a serious tone as she getstured to her back, Panty's destined mark was sealed when she was on a date with Lars two years ago before she and Stocking were kicked out of heavan.

"What? no! absolutely not!" the hybrid started shouting

"Why not? I figured if I used the mark, we could even the playing field!"

"You idiot! If you have the destined mark unsealed, you'll go into the same fit of pain that, Stocking had to endure!"

"Why the hell not?"

"You wouldn't know how to use it either!" said Lars, but their conversation was cut short the second Stocking came back to attack Lars and Panty some more but the duo dodged  
>Lars thought about it some more, Panty is a lot stronger than Stocking, but if she had the destined mark released, all of his hopes of trying to get back together with Panty...would be crushed. Not to mention that the titanic force of all their marks would destroy this time period and twist all others.<p>

"Damn!" thought Lars as he continued fighing Stocking who was striking him with a titanic force he could handle. Panty fired off more shots as she ran towards the two.

"Hey! I was serious about that plan of yours, what are you going to do?" asked Panty

"Sipmle" said the hybrid with a confident smile like Panty would "We're going to drive her out of this time"

"What?"

"Just shut up and watch!" Lars's eyes changed to dark purple he then jestured his hand in a circular motion, all of a sudden, the red light that engulphed them hours before, had appeared.

"You get the idea?" said the hybrid as he turned around

"...Nope!" said Panty,suddenly Stocking swooped down and snatched up Lars, and punched him several times in the chest and stomache, Panty had followed them and started to shoot some more but she finally shot Stocking's arm to were she'd let go of Lars, Stocking flew down and crashed.

"Thanks"

"Shut up!" said Panty "Now start,telling me this plan"

Lars got back up and dusted himself off

"Right, its really simple, we're going to drive her out of this time, while we go too!" the hybrid said with a smile

"Wait, what about my answers!" the beautiful blonde asked, she wanted to know more about this lethal force that now enslaved her sister.

"I've already told you, Im to blame for all of this because of sacrificing my sister to save myself" said Lars

The small talk was cut short, when Stocking appeared again and discharded another wave of energy, blowing the two back into another rock formation. "Damn" Panty stopped herself from crashing into the formation but Lars didn't.

"Man, he sure can take punishment" thought Panty, Lars quickly emerged the rubble and grabbed Stocking and kicked her in the face.

"Panty!" shouted the hybrid

"Alright" Panty ran over to grab Stocking, Lars did the same, the two ran over and grabbed Stocking's arms towards the bright red light

"Get ready...JUMP!" shouted Lars as he and Panty jumped into the portal...dragging Stocking with them

X

"Panty...Panty wake up!" said the Hybrid as he shook the beautiful blonde again (She fell asleep...again)

"Ahh...wha?" Panty yawned and stretched, it felt like she hasn't gotten sleep this good in awhile.

"What happened? Where's Stockin'?" she asked, Lars remained silent at his former lover's question.

"ANSWER ME! WHERES STOCKING!" Panty quickly got up and tackled Lars to the ground

"AHH! She escaped, I couldn't stop her" Lars said with a calm voice despite being tossed on the gound

"Couldn't you stop her? you're insanley powerful! Why couldn't you-" but the blonde's ranting was stopped when Lars kissed her, making her stop completely

*Smack!*

Panty punched Lars in the face, sending him to the ground again,she then formed her gun and pointed it at the hybrid, Panty's anger had pequed, she wanted to kill him at last and put an end to all of this now...she could do it...but once again the practical side of Panty came back through "He's the only one who can take me to Stocking"she decided to stop and let her former lover back on his feet.

"...Panty" Lars muttered but she could hear him "I'll keep helping you save your sister, but I want to ask you something"

Panty didn't answer, but Lars knew she was all ears

"When this is all over...are you going to kill me?" he asked putting his hands on Panty's shoulders

"...Yeah...Im gonna kill you, then it'll all go away for good!" said Panty trying to contain herself from total anger, so to blow off some steam, she turned around to kiss Lars again, this time she went to him willingly, she'd beat him up in an instant, even almost to the point of killing him, but this time...she'd stop. The two fell on the ground as they kissed, they were still at the forest and it had gotten dark as the fireflies lit up the place. Panty looked at Lars, he was still the same as she remembers from her days in heavan. As for Lars, this is something he's wanted from the beautiful blonde since he met her for the first time at that party three days earlier, where he was captured by Scanty and Kneesocks.

"Panty" he murrmered in her ear as he started to draw off her clothes and started to kiss her on the neck, getting a responsive gasp from his former lover.

X

"Comence sattilite launch!" shouted Kneesocks, she was in the control room at Nomed co. second building fortress, where they were set to launch the sattilite that would be more than enough to track down Stocking and Lars, and grab up Panty for good measure. The locks discharged and the sattilite was launched, using the power of the dark gem amulet their plan would be complete

"You see father, nothing to fear" assured Scanty as she bowed to Lord Corset who seemed more or less pleased, he demanded results for his evil plans to take over the world. He simply smiled, and looked on at his plan somewhat come together.

"Huh? There's something comming at an accelerated speed and with a incredebly large power level" said one of the ghost subordinates

*BOOM! CRASH!*

"Attention, the top floor has been breeched! It appeares to be something with a red pulsating aura and is wrecking the AHHHHH!" the loudspeaker person was cut off

"I'll go see what's going on!" said Scanty as she formed her two revolvers and started out the door and was followed by Kneesocks but just then...

"STOP!" shouted Corset, the glare on his face was one that the demon sisters are all too familliar with

"Y-Yes sir?" the two demon sisters said in unison

"Let me observe the comotion...myself" he said as he walked past his daughters slowly up towards the top floor.

X

Stockning was upstairs slaying guard after guard with tremendous power that came from the destined mark

"Ah! So one of the destined children has come to me as an act of providence" sneered Corset as he walked towards the ongoing onslaught, suddenly Stocking stopped, she could sense all the dark energy coming from the lunatic mayor of Daten City. "You seem to have good control over that mark, but your skills are underdeveloped my child" he ripped out of his dress shirt, exposing his large muscular body littered with scars. "Let me show you the depth of your arrogance" he cracked one of his whips, as Stocking went to attack the psychotic demon, but he dodged. She tried again, but Corset dodged again.

"I know the limitations of the destined mark despite the great power it posseses!" he lashed out one of his whips and caught the goth girl's right leg and left arm making her drop her sword, but for some reason...Stocking started to get arroused at being tied up like that, in fact, some of her subconncious began to return

"P...an...ty" she said incohearantly

"Hm?"

"T..igh..t" Stockings' face turned a shade of red, making corset smile with glee...which turned into laughter, his plan was finally working. The lunatic gestured his hand to where Stocking would be flung straight to him. He continued to laugh insanely.

"Finally...the power is mine!" he put his long fingers on the goth girl's head, causing all of the red aura began to flow into him. Scanty and Kneesocks had come into the top floor to see what has happened, but as luck would have it...their plan actually worked!

***PSG Omake XTRA***

Breif and I had been panicing on what to get Panty and Stocking for their special day (NOT THEIR BIRTDAYS) we knew it we didn't have a good present for either of them...we were screwed!

"How about this?" I said, I wanted to get a special necklace for Panty and gourmet doughnuts for Stocking

"Oh man...do you know what they'll do to me if they find out I don't have a present?" I shouted, Panty and Stocking have put me on a rocket, mistook me for a ghost, tricked me out of the TV, and other horrible things that can't be mentioned in this fanfic.

"I've got a pretty good idea, but not to worry my friend, I've got a solution that will help us both out" he put his hand where his hair falls in front of his face and slicked his hair back, revealing an incredebly handsome face.

"Whoa!" I said in pure shock and amazement at what my nerdy comrade was hiding about himself.

"Dude! with a face like that, you can get out of anything!" I said but then...I got an evil idea

EXPLOITATION

...

**I hope that ticklies your fancy=) I guess we're just getting closer to that ending we promised huh? Now when that happens I want you at your best understand? and now next chapter...the next stoic chapter in the filler story! Desire till then! =)**

**NYAAAAA!**

**OtakuZEO**


	11. Chapter 11

**Panty and Stocking in Desire (Filler Chapter, part 3)**

**What happened last time let's see...OH YEAH! The Anarchy sisters are at that luxurious party, where a very handsome Breif tried to tell Panty of his feelings for her, but Panty didn't quite catch his words. Now, Breif has convinced Panty to slow dance with him...even though she really didn't want to.**

Panty and Breif continued to slow dance to the melodic music, Panty still couldn't belive it, Geek boy actually was...cute! She couldn't look at him, everytime she does, she gets that feeling again...the kind she gets when she sees a man she likes

"It's Geek Boy...the idiot who bugs me to a new extreme!" she thought as she continued her dance with the handsome nerd.

"A-Are you alright Panty?" asked Breif as the two suddenly stopped

"Yeah, I'm fine!" she answred even though she really wasn't

Off in the distance, Stocking was looking right at Panty and Breif, Stocking was also trying to comprehend what the heck was going on with Panty, she could tell her sister was confused about what she was feeling, but right now she had her own date to worry about.

"Hey Stocking, do you want anything else?" he asked with a smile

"That is fine, lets enjoy the party more sweetie" the goth girl said sweetly, as the two walked away, Stocking couldn't help but to look back at her struggling sister. "I hope you can peice together the answer, but you're so clueless you won't get it until its too late"

X

Up in the balcony, Scanty and Kneesocks who had come to the party as well...

"You're cute I'll give you that, so I'll let you stay a bit longer" said Scanty dryly as she sat down on a nearby sofa

"Yes ma'am, thank you ma'am" said the boy in question

Scanty let out a sigh, she was growing bored,almost as bored as Panty. She and Kneesocks had a disposal of handsome men they could easily steal from their respective dates, but this night would be extremley different. Scanty looked down at all the other people who were enjoying themselves until...

"Huh? Who is that?" Scanty got her fancy benaculars to get a better look, she caught sight of Brief talking to Panty, Scanty couldn't belive her demonic eyes as she saw Breif in all his handsome glory.

"Oh my goodness, DEAR SISTER!" shouted Scanty

"Hm?" Kneesocks had closed the book she was reading and turned her attention to her sister "What is it?" she said with a smile

"Look down there!" she pointed down to where Panty and Breif were, Breif looked like he was trying to make Panty feel better which had little effect.

"Ahhhh, so she's here as well" Kneesocks adjusted her glasses "And if she's here, then" she didn't have any trouble finding Stocking either (She kind of sticks out like a sore gothic thumb)

"What should we do?" asked Scanty getting ready to fight

Kneesocks smile widened "Nothing...this will come to an end...without us having to lift a finger" Kneesocks grabbed her sister's small hand and took her over to a door that had the sign "Private" Scanty looked at Kneesocks in the face, and then Scanty realized...Kneesocks was drunk

"Oh my" said Scanty with a cute giggle as she and her sister shut the door

X

"Are you sure you're alright Panty? You look flushed" asked Breif as he put his hand on his true love's shoulder

"I said, Im fine Geek Boy!" she said as she swatted his hand away, Panty looked back and saw Breif's handsome face as she looked at the mirror. She started to turn red again. The two were in another area of the mansion where there weren't but a few people having drinks and conversations.

"Panty, whatever you're feeling, you can tell me...you can tell me anything" said the handsome nerd as he mustered up the courage to hug Panty from behind. Once again, his words were very calm like taking a bath...Panty was starting to calm down while her nerdy punching bag embraced her.

"Gee-I mean...Breif...why do you like me so much? I don't belive in true love, and I'm always mean to you... so why?" the blonde beauty asked, that jolted Breif up, she had never asked him this before so he'd finally be able to say what he thinks of his one true love. He took her soft hands and began to tell her

"Well...I like you because I think you're an amazing person, you do stuff that other people can't do, you always risk your life to save people even though you're on you're techinally in your second life and I don't care what other people say about you...I think you're the most beautiful person I've ever met!" The shyness in Breif was gone, he now was overflowing with confidence, it seemed to make it all that harder for Panty to get the answer to her little delema...but it didn't

"Heh, well what do you know about that?" she had a small smile on her face, she then looked back up at the handsome nerd, right in his beautiful eyes.

"You know, you're the first person to tell me that" said Panty in a low voice, she started to get closer to him "And here I was thinking you were going to make this date crappy for me" she added as a smile crept on her face

"Wait, I thought you said this wasn't a date?" said Breif as a small smile crept on his face and made the blonde beauty snap to crimson red blush

"Wha? No I didn't! shut the hell up!" she said as she smacked Breif on the head, the blonde blew a lock of hair from her face then helped the handsome nerd up

"Ya know Geek boy, You've suprised me alot tonight, from you actually getting me and Stockin' in this party and seeing you like this...damn! you're cute!" the blonde beauty shouted, making Breif blush cutely

"So what I want to know is...you're a rich kid...aren't ya?" Panty smiled, then Breif.

"Sooooo...what do you want to do now?" the blonde beauty asked

"Uhhhh, Lets sneak out, I think my dad might be looking for me!" the handsome nerd said as he took his true love's hand and dashed out the secret exit.

**And now...PSG Omake Xtra**

We're comming to you live from Daten City, where it's Panty and Stocking day!" said a male reporter as he jestured towards where said girls were coming out of a pink limo

"You put on undies this time, right Panty?" said Stocking as she got out first

"Yeah, Yeah orange ones, and only one guy saw last time!" said Panty, The two angels were walking towards the main party building, where they would be the ultimate life of the party! The two were met with cheers and applause as they walked through the crowd saying "Hello" to everyone.

Later...it was time for presents!

"Well, here goes nothing" I thought walking over to my two favorite angels

"Well what do ya know? There's one geek, where's the other" said Panty as she took her present from me

"Ehehe, Breif will be here shortly...I hope" I said but Panty didn't catch that last part

"Ah, not bad...I guess you've done good...for once" said the goth girl with a sly smile.

"Heheh...thank you" I said

"Okay, next is Geek Boy!, alright where is he?" shouted Panty

"Here I come!" Breif came with a big smile on his face attracting attention towards him...especially from Panty

"What the hell?" she thought

"Panty...this is for you" he handed his true love her present, when she opened it she couldn't beleive it...it was a gold ring with the words "Number 1 angel" etched on the side, Panty looked at her nerdy punching bag, dumbfounded by what he had just given her. Breif stood there blushing crimson.

"You see Panty!" I started "Breif loves-" I got cut off when Breif covered my mouth with his hands

"Noooo! Dont say it yet!" he whispered

"Idiots" thought the Anarchy sisters

**Okay, The Omake Xtra was longer and the actual chapter is short BECAUSE! I'm setting up for the final part of this filler story which will come later...however this filler story was ment to go in three ways but I can only decide on one! Can you help me with that? pretty please with sugar on top? if so, go to my profile page and vote, vote, vote! m'kay? Anywho see you in the next chapter!**

**Nyaaaaaaaa!**

**OtakuZEO**


	12. Chapter 12

**Panty and Stocking in:**  
><strong>Cosmic Chapter 10<strong>

**We're getting somewhat close to the ending of this story, but not quite we're going to make it there just yet, we've more for ya!**

Scanty and Kneesocks had come to the third floor of the Nomed co. building, only to see the sight of their master draining the power of the destined mark from the younger Anarchy sister. They knew it would only be a matter of time before they would catch her.

"Lord Corset, that's..." Kneesocks started, she and Scanty saw their master draining the power of the destined mark from Stockning, the lunatic's eyes rolled to he back of his head as he let out an orgasmic sigh.

"Ahhhhhhhahahahaha At last I've done it, after all these years I've captured the power of the destined mark, after all the years of searching and searching...I've found it, its too bad...I would have enjoyed taking the power from him instead...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" Corset hadn't been this happy in a long time...he was finally winning against the forces of good, whatever they may be.

"Now is the time, my daughters, the time to enact our endgame plan" said Corset with that twisted smile on his face

X

Panty, who just finished having her way with Lars Hidalgo, the hybrid responseable for starting all this mess in the first place. Panty was sprawled out on the ground, sweaty, naked, and just looking up at the sky.

"Panty,I'm sorry for everything that I've-AHH!' a sharp pain began to give Lars a massive headache

Panty sat up quiclky "What is it?" she said with a certian look on her face

"It's Stocking, she's lost her powers" he said in a low voice

"What?...but that's a good thing right?" the blonde beauty asked

"No...Stocking failed the mental trials of the destined mark, which explains why she attacked us so fearcly, all that power was growing unstable, but who ever has it now...its mixing with dark energy...very strong dark energy" he said

"But" started Panty as she started to put her clothes back on "The only people with really strong dark energy are...NO!" Panty began to get angry again and punched down a nearby tree. Lars only looked back, his heart filled with sadness, he felt that Panty should have the right to kill him...but for now.

"Well, the good news is" he started "It's easier for me to track her down, with my demonic half I can sense just about any type of energy there is angel, demon, even hybrids if there are any left" he put his shirt back on

"Funny how you failed to mention this before!" thought Panty, but now wasn't the time to argue. Panty now had the ultimate lead towards saving her little sister. The two sprouted their wings and flew off towards the dark energy

"Stockin' I'm comming to save you at last" thought the blonde beauty as she followed her former lover.

X

"Alright then, good luck on your search" said Garterbelt as he closed his phone, in the time Panty has fought against the demon sisters, ghostly security guards, being thrown in a power draining cell, learning a dark and terrible secret, and met up with her former lover, the afropreist himself had been using an information network to see if he too had a shot at finding Stocking. Things were getting serious in Daten City, without Panty and Stocking around, Garterbelt had to take it upon himself to fight the ghosts that have been begining to show themselves...BUT WAIT! Garterbelt doesn't have hevan sent weapons right? WRONG! Recently, Garterbelt had been given a temporary weapon strong enough to take out ghosts, him along with Breif were roaming the streets of Daten City, defeating ghosts and helping others across the city

"Garter, I...I need...to sit down...so...tired" said Breif as he ploped on the ground

"Nonsense! We musn't give up the fight to protect Daten City, as temporary soldiers it is our duty to protect the weak, fight for whats right and uh..."

"Keep the peace?" said Breif

"Yes! and Keep the peace" Garter was a little tired too, so he sat next to his little sidekick

"Are you alright Breif?" the afropreist asked

"Yeah, its just that...do you think that Panty will be able to save Stocking?" Breif was concerned about the blonde beauty, he hasn't seen her in days since the battle with the wreckingball ghost, he only wondered how she was holding up.

"Panty is very strong, inside and out, especially when it comes to protecting Stocking. I've seen it with the way those two act towards each other" said Garterbelt

"Ehhh? Really?" asked Breif with a puzzled look on his face. Normally when he's around Panty and Stocking, they're usually trying to kick each others butts like the time the two of them turned themselves into robots and had an all out war or like the time they argued over who ate Stocking's special pudding that she got from heavan and broke all ties with each other.

"I see what you mean, but I still don't see it" said Breif.

Garter put a hand on his teenage friend's shoulder "The lord sayeth...They fight because they love each other" The afro preist's words were completly true, Panty and Stocking do bicker and fight alot, but the the fact of the matter is that they really love each other, having not seen their mom since they died in a tragic fire,kicked out of heavan, not having a clue of who or where their dad is and so much more that they've spent several of their angelic lives together defending the city where love and desire fly freely and having each others backs.

X

Both Lars and Panty continued to fly towards the dark energy, they were so close, Panty could finally be able to save her sister ,but once the mission to save Stocking was over, Panty would kill Lars so that noone else has to suffer for his mistake that he made one thousand years ago.

Once the two made it back to Daten City, Panty and Lars decided to continue their search on foot.

"If Stockin' is with who I think she's with, I know just where to go!" said the blonde beauty, she was thinking of the city hall (those two towers) so Panty had done something she hadn't in a while...call for see through

"What are you doing?" asked Lars

"Okay, take about three steps back" said Panty

"Uh...Okay" said Lars, he wasn't sure about what Panty was doing but he took three steps back, and sure enough...

*BAM!*

The hybrid got ran over by see through with Chuck driving it, he fell into a trash can

"Hahahahaha! I needed that" Panty just needed to lighten the mood a bit...at Lars's expense.

"You Jackass! That was my favorite shirt!" Lars then got a sneaky smile on his face and dissapeared behind Panty and reached down to try and give her a wedgie

"Hey, touch 'em and die ya damn fleabag!" said the blonde rasing a fist

"You..." grunted the hybrid "We still need to go" he said trying to get back serious again

"Yeah, Yeah...Partypooper" grunted Panty as she flipped in the drivers seat

"Well, its been a while there piggy, you've better not have been in my room or you're finished!" the blonde said petting her freaky pet dog, and with that the two drove towards City Hall to finally find Stocking, but all of a sudden...the skys over Daten City began to turn red.

"What the hell?" both Panty and Lars said in unison, as a flash of bright red light shot up from the curved tower and exited earth's atmosphere. Once that happened, multiple beams of light began to reign down from the sky.

"Not even an hour after we got back, and the whole city has gone to hell!" said Panty and she was right, as the beams of light came down from the sky, the blonde beauty could hear Corset's psycotic laughter.

"Listen now you fallen creatures, you are now witnessed to one of the biggest turning points in the history of your miserable freedom filled lives, but soon that will all change as I rip that very thing away from you all HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" said Corset as he continued to fly into space.

Lars suddenly felt the surge of dark energy and got another splitting headache

"Damn! Its Corset, now we're too late!" thought Lars

"Oh no, he's going to take over the world?" said Panty as she turned back to the hybrid

"No,a lot worse. If I'm right, Corset will use the power of the destined mark...to begin an invasion of heavan " said Lars, he felt that he could do nothing about the impending doom that now looms over earth

...

...

...

Panty had formed backlace, and stood there with her confident smile

"Huh?" Lars was confused about Panty's actions.

"What are you doing?" he asked

"What else?" said the blonde beauty as she turned to her former lover "I'm gonna follow that bastard into space, I've got a feeling that whoever this Corset bastard is, he's gonna pay for what he's put me through!" Panty had begun to tighten her fists

"Panty..." muttered Lars

"So what are you just standing there for? Lets get this over with!" Panty said with a smile

"What you want to do is great and all, but HOW THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO GET INTO SPACE GENIUS?" shouted the Hybrid

"Aw shaddap!" said the Blonde Beauty as she smacked her former lover on the head "I've got a way, but we're gonna need help, and I know just the two idiots who can help us, COME ON!" said Panty as she jumped back into see through

"You know, this is what I like about you Panty" said Lars with a calm smile

"Eh?"

"You're strong and determined...not to mention, cute" those words made Panty blush to crimson

"Sh-Shut the hell up!" she said as she began to drive back to the church.

***PSG Omake Xtra***

One day at school, Panty received bad news about her grades

"WHAT? IM FAILING CLASSES?" Yelled Panty

"Yes Miss Anarchy, you're failing more than one class" said Panty's homeroom teacher "And if you continue to do what you're doing young lady, you'll have to repeat the grade over again!" he added

"Isn't there anything I can do?" said Panty as she looked at her teacher with a seductive smile...she was planning one of her oldest (and favorite) tricks.

"Eh?" said the older man

"Really, isn't there anything you can do for lil' 'ol me? Hmmmm?" said Panty seductively as she got closer to her newest victim and saw him drip sweat. The blonde started to unbutton her shirt at the top just enough for her victim to see her purple lace bra, which was new

"Y-You just stop right there young lady, you don't know what, Ahhh!" he fell over in his chair right under the beautiful blonde

"You can put in a good word for me riiiiiiight?" she continued to try and seduce her homeroom teacher but just then...

"PANTY COME QUICK, THERE'S A GHOST OUT IN THE COURTYARD WE'VE GOTTA MOVE!" Yelled Stocking as she burst through the door!

"Dammit all! Alright I'm commin'" said Panty as she got off her teacher and followed her little sister to fight against the ghost.

**Ahhhh! Now that's a spicy meatball! We're getting closer and closer to the finish people so hold on to your undies! Also soon, the conclusion of "Desire" after the next chapter...and don't forget to vote on what you want to see for the ending chapter! For now...CYA!**

**NYAAAAA!**

**OtakuZEO**


	13. Chapter 13

Panty and Stocking in:  
>Cosmic Chapter 11<p>

Panty and Lars, along with Chuck, had finally gotten back to the church where Panty was sure Garterbelt and Brief would be there, the evil Corset had drained the power from Stocking and has now ascended into space along with Scanty and Kneesocks in order to begin his take invasion of heavan and earth.

"Home sweet home!" said Panty as she flipped out of see through

"Huh, so this is where you live?" said Lars as he walked along with his former lover towards her home

"Right, we just need to come up with a way we can track down the bastard who hurt Stocking and put an end to all this!" said Panty as the two of them headed upstairs on the elevator. The blonde beauty was pretty confident in her plan to save the world. But the question remains...

"How excatly are we getting into space? We don't even have a rocket or anything" said Lars

"Easy my black feathered little neck pain!" said Panty through gritted teeth as she led the Hybrid into the lower chambers of the church, where Garterbelt might go secretly every now and again. Deeper and deeper into the chamber until the two had stopped at a door.

"Alright, here we are" said Panty as she dug in her pocket, leaving Lars a little baffled

"Okay, here we are!" the blonde beauty said as she opened the door and led to another room that was like a silo where her old rocket Panty A Go-Go (See Episode 2)

"Ohhh!, now I get it!" said Lars, he was thinking she wanted him to make a spaceship with her.

"Yeah, but for now, we need to get the other two" said Panty

"Who excatly are these other two you're talking about?" asked Lars

"Let's go upstairs they should be here right about now" said Panty as she walked past her former lover

"You know I don't like being kept in the dark about things Panty"

"Oh, like you kept me and Stockin' in the dark about all this!" shouted the Blonde Beauty, she knew that she was right.

The two of them kept quiet until they got back upstairs where met up by none other than Breif and Garterbelt

Breif's face lit up with joy as he ran over to hug Panty

"Pa-Pa-Panty! you're back!" said Geek boy, normally, Panty would probably smack Breif if he ever tried to give her a hug, but this time, she'd leave him alone, there were more important things right now so she was going to play nice...untill later

"Hey Geek boy, long time no see!" she said with a giggle and returning his hug, then she saw Garter nod in acknowledgement and Panty smiled

After all of the plesantries, the group sat down to disscus what was going to be done to fight against that mad man Corset.

"Yeah, so we're going to use the rocket to get up into space" said Panty

"Wait, what do you expect me to do? I can't use any weapons like you guys can!" said Breif, he was right; He was just a human like Garter, and while Panty and Stocking have been separated he had been helping the Afro Preist take down ghosts in the city.

"Kid's right, he'd only get in the way" said Lars dryly

"Hold on, I've been training Breif since you've had your little adventures" said Garterbelt "He's become a fine ghost hunter" his words made the nerdy boy smile.

"Hmmm, alright then lets go save Stockin'!" said Panty as she jumped up and went back down to the deep chamber towards the Panty A Go-Go to defeat Corset.

X

"Lord Corset, we're ready to unleash the final blast to open the rift between hevan and hell" said Kneesocks as she pressed the button on the sattelite to where it was armed to shoot at earth.

"Yes, with this, demons will finally take control of the earth and all of mankind will submit to our rules or be crushed!" said Corset, that red aura that he took from the younger Anarchy sister continued to pulsate through his body and he felt ten times more powerful that he ever was. Now, he's getting ready to finally open the gates of heavan so that he may begin the invasion.

"I will soon have that vaccancy at the top" said Corset, from his past life to his current life, the Lunatic had used deception, lies, and manipulation to get what he wanted even going so low as to manipulate his own daughters into joining him in his dark deeds which led to them becoming demons.

It was finally time...time to head into the void of space, to finally put an end to this nightmare. Panty, Lars, Garterbelt,Breif, and Chuck were going into space to fight Corset to help Stocking.

"Its ready, are you all ready? I don't know whats gonna happen, Lars and I have seen this power firsthand, and theres no mistake about it, I can't garuntee we won't come out of this with a few cuts and bruises, so we've got to watch each others backs, alright?" Panty ranted, as she did, she began to get excited of what was to come.

"Lets go!" Panty had her custom rocket built to run like see through so it would be easy to operate, by simply turning the key, everything she could do could be done nice and easy.

"Three...two...one...BLASTOFF!" said the voice over the system as the rocket had left from the church...then Daten City...and then Earth.

X

The sattilite had been hovering over the earth, ready to make the final flash needed to open the rift between heavan and hell, but for some reason, the invsion plan was delayed.

"Girls" said Corset calmly, it would seem as if he did not need to go through the mental trial, but he did not. Corset's mind is so twisted that he was able to overcome the harsh mental trials in under an hour.

"Yes Lord Corset?" said the demon girls in unison, they were now even more terrified with their master and how

"You may fire when ready" he said with a monsterous smile

"Yes sir!" the two sisters said with a bow, Scanty went over to the sattilite to press the button, but she was stopped when a bullet wized by in front of her.

"What the-" said Scanty as she looked to the left, she saw someone she didn't expect...Panty Anarchy, party time angel extraordinare!

"You bet your ass I am!" (4th wall)

Panty was wearing a white two peice outfit that exposed her sexy curves with red diamond hearts on the waist and on the necklace made of gold along with gold bracelets...

...O wicked spirit born of a lost soul in limbo

...Recive judgement from the garb of the holy virgin

...Cleansed of worldly impurites

...Return to Heavan and Earth

...REPENT!

When Panty had chanted that, she had fired a powerful blast right at the demon sisters

"What? Panty?" said the Demon sisters in unison

"Damn, I didn't expect this to happen; Demon Sisters, ELIMINATE HER!" yelled Corset

Panty finally got close enough to get a good look at Scanty and Kneesocks as they began her transformation, as they did, Lars, Garterbelt,Breif, and Chuck emerged from the shuttle. Garterbelt and Breif had to wear special spacesuits that allowed them complete mobility, but Breif's was more fitted to Stocking's size, so the suit was tight on the nerdy boy.

"Uhh...Panty...this is a little tight on me!" said Breif, as it started to ride up on him, Panty looked back and got a good laugh at her nerdy punching bag.

"Hahahahahaha! You actually fell for that Geek Boy? Hehahahahahaha!" Said the blonde beauty laughing

"HEY!" yelled Scanty and Kneesocks, their concentration was broken so they didn't reach full power, so they had to try again the two demon's had evil twisted smiles on their faces as their eyes turned yellow and their tails and wings sprouted...

...Let Earth shatter

...May the oceans dry

...May the sun extinguish itself

...Grant us the power of our Lord Satan in hell

...We are demons!

...High Class Commander demons

...SCANTY!

...AND HER SISTER KNEESOCKS!

...FASTNER!

Scanty and Kneesocks were wearing provocative black outfits. Scanty has a two peice black outfit, showing off her cleavge and her sexy curves. Kneesocks was wearing the same provocative black outfit, except her's was wirery around her curvy body.

"ATTACK!" yelled Corset

"Are you sure you want to try that with us?" said Panty with her confident smile

"Heh, don't make me laugh, you don't stand a chance without your precious sister around to have your back" retorted Scanty

"You should know better than to challenge two demon's it's been known since creation!" said Kneesocks with an evil smile

"We'll see about that!" said Lars as he charged up his claymore that pulsated with that red aura.

X

"Well this is a face, I haven't seen in quite some time, even at your old age you still piss me off...Corset!" yelled Garterbelt, he had more intentions to take out the sattelite and fighting his archnemisis Corset.

"Hehahahahaha! you're a fool if you think you can fight me with your pathetic powers Garterbelt!" Corset ripped off his dress shirt, once again showing his scar littered and muscular body.

"While you've been confined to that pathetic life of servitude you call freedom, Ive been growing more powerful as you can see.I'm going to see to it that you and your pathetic proteges die here in the void of space!" said Corset as he lunged forward to attack the Afro Preist.

X

And so begins a massive battle, a battle that will decide the fate of two worlds...of both Heavan and Earth. But Stocking is nowhere to be found once again however...

*Stocking's Dream*

"Stocking...Stocking wake up!" said a familiar voice

"Huh?...Mama?" Stocking lifted her head and saw her mom's face. With Anarchy sister's mother, Panty looks more like her. Stocking got up and ran towards her mother with the intent to hug her, she or Panty hadn't seen her since the three of them died in a house fire. Stocking finally gave her mom a hug as tears started to fall down her face

"Stocking...My beautiful baby girl" she said stroking her hair, her soft voice was so comforting to the goth girl, as she still cried and repeatedly said "I love you" in a very low shaky voice.

**PSG Omake Xtra has been ommited this chapter because of the fact that...Panty is in space and Stocking is still passed out in the secret base...but not to worry! more eventful humiliation and headaches for me from my two favorite angels to come...but for now I must leave you with this. BTW, if you haven't figured it out yet; Nomed. co spells Demon backwards. And now the final part to the filler chapter Desire.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Panty and Stocking in:**  
><strong>Desire (filler chapter, FINAL)<strong>

**I can't believe it, I finally got the results and...OMG *Blush* Im so shy in writing those things!**

**Stocking: Awwww...you can do it!**

**Panty: Yeah, I want some action baby!**

**Me: *Sigh* Alright, if you say so**

**Alright what happened last...OH YEAH! Panty and Stocking, still at that illustrious party, are still working on their dates, Panty however, was loosing control of herself around her date, a very handsome Breifers Rock, who is trying so hard to tell the blonde beauty his feelings for her. Suddenly, Breif convinces Panty to sneak out with him, because his dad is looking for him**.

Panty and Breif had been running through the secret corridors beneath the mansion, the blonde beauty was confused at her nerdy punching bag's actions.

"Wait, Let go!" she yanked away her hand from him

"Panty, I'm sorry" said Breif

"What is this place?" asked Panty

"I recently had this secret passageway made, so I could get away from my Dad" the handsome nerd was shaking as if he were angry, the scary this is...he is angry. Panty didn't expect what happened next, Breif had punched the wall.

"Family troubles, eh?" asked the blonde beauty, Breif didn't answer, he didn't even seem to care that his hand was in pain

"Woah, would you look at that!" Panty had been the first to notice that Breif's hand was bleeding

"AHHHH MY HAND!' finally, Breif went into pain.

"What did you think was going to happen moron?" yelled the blonde beauty as she took the handsome nerd and saw an open door, so the two went in and shut the door. The room was very spacious and roomy but windowless with a large bed and a minifridge on the side of the bed with normral looking white sheets.

"Hmm, not bad, needs windows though" joked Panty

"I didn't want them put in 'cause my dad might figure it out" said the handsome nerd

"Okay, what's the deal with you and your old man? do ya hate him or something?" aksed Panty, it seemed like the mere mention of Breif's dad would make him want to kick a puppy.

"N-No, I don't hate my dad, I love my dad...its just, he's always treating me like his puppet. Always wanting me to marry some girl who's always after my family's wallets, he's always wanted me to run the Rock Foundation but right now he's been engaging in elicit activities and embezling money, thats ment to go towards building new hospitals and schools and stuff and I want no part of that!" ranted the handsome nerd

"Huh, but you always seem okay when you come around us" said Panty, the blonde beauty began to get that feeling again as she started to get closer to him, and actually showing genuine concern for her nerdy punching bag.

"Yeah, yeah I do because hanging out with you and Stocking is so much fun, no matter how much you toss me in trash cans." Breif joked with a smile that made Panty blush again. " I like you both but I...I uhhhh...I..lo..I love...I love you Panty" he added shyly. The blonde beauty finally got the answer she's been looking for the entire party, her nerdy little punching bag she met at school one day is in love with her...it all made sense now.

"Heh, I knew it" said Panty, but what happened next was so unexpected, not even Chuck would belive it (and he's not even in this filler story!)

Breif kissed Panty...

*Gasp!*

Panty, was about to lose control of herself. Her face was bright red and she felt a certian way. Panty had kissed Breif back and got him on top of the bed, Panty into Breif's eyes and vice versa, a smile crept across Panty's face as she looked at her nerdy punching bag.

"You're so beautiful" he said putting a hand on Panty's face

"Heh, I didn't think I'd ever do this...especially with you, but right now I want you to show me what you mean by I love you...by taking an angel's kiss" said the blonde beauty as her halo appeared over her head and she let her hair down of her ponytail, then closed the distance between their faces and kissed him again and the both of them were passionate about it.

*Oh no...its starting...The LEMON!*

The feeling that comes from an angel's kiss is nothing like a normal kiss, it would be like every feeling of love throughout all of time comes together in one kiss. Panty had poked at Breif's mouth with her tounge and was given easy access to have a tounge fight with her nerdy punching bag, searching every corner of his mouth, as if she lost the keys to see through, Panty had moaned into this kiss as she continued then Breif soon after.

"Lets have a look at you" Panty said seductivly as she started to kiss Breif on his neck

"That tickles" yelped Breif

"So you like that huh?" said the blonde beauty softly as she continued to kiss him on the neck, since she was going to do "it"with the one person who is truly loyal to her and loves her for more than her sexy body she'd have to show him a nice time, but in this case, Breif would actually get to see her sexy body in full view soon. Panty had started to work the buttons off Breif's shirt, she kissed him more then once on his chest, Breif isn't much in the muscle department, but he was nice to look at. Panty had put her knees on each side of the handsome nerd, finally Breif started to touch Panty by running a hand across her belly, making her turn red and get a small moan in response to his touch. Panty had then worked down to Breif's white tux pants and noticed he was aroused, making her giggle at this sight.

"My, looks like you're ready" she said, as she took off Breif's pants, revealing his black boxer breifs. Panty then started to touch the handsome nerd's arousal, making him turn red again.

"AHH!...Pa-Pa-Pa-Panty" he yelped at her touch, Panty smiled when she saw his face as she continued to touch his private parts more and more. "AHHHHH! Panty!" Breif started to get shivers down his spine.

"He's loving this, he wants me so badly!" thought Panty as she gave the younger boy another angel's kiss "Come and undress me" said Panty seductivley as she got up from the blonde beauty was curious to what her nerdy punching bag would do to her, but he suprised her. Breif came behind her and started to nibble on her ear, getting a loud moan in response. Breif remembered the time when he went to the beach with the Anarchy sisters, that Panty's ears were a sensitive spot.

"HAAA!" squeaked Panty as Breif then started to touch her butt, his shyness was leaving him again, not when it comes to Panty, he wanted to stake his claim on her at last as he continued to kiss Panty on the neck. Panty had felt like like she was going to melt, she wanted more from him...she could most defenately show him many things. Breif started to take off Panty's dress, still kissing her on the neck, once he slowly drew off her dress, revealing Panty's sexy red bra and panties. Panty felt that she didn't want this to end, however she needed to take control, she's used to being in control when it came to sex. Soon after the two hopped back into bed just after Breif took off his dress shirt.

"Now" Panty started, she went back on top of the handsome nerd again and gave him one more angel's kiss and proceded to slipping off Breif's boxer breifs just enough to see his arousal, as she wrapped her tounge around it and began to go crazy, it was about the same way for Breif as he started to shiver...and go crazy.

"A-A-AHH! PA-PA-PA-PANTYYY!" he started, he was feeling good about what the blonde beauty was doing to him...it began to drive him wild, so he got up to return the favor as he unhooked his love's bra. Panty's breasts are large, but not as large as Stocking's, he cupped one of them, making Panty shudder into the blankness of esctacy, Panty exhaled orgasmicaly as Breif continued to fondle her breast, he was still pinned down but he could reach almost any part of his love's body parts. "I want to try something" thought the handsome nerd as he scooted down so that he could start to fondle the blonde beauty's sex through her panties, making her go even further into the blankness of esctasy.

"Yesss!" she said, she was starting to enjoy this to the fullest as Breif continued to touch her private parts. Breif was living up to Panty's expectations...almost.

"Alright, lets finish this up, geek boy" she said as she slipped out of her undies and finished taking off Breif's undies, she now wanted to continue to rock the handsome nerd's world. She had got on top of the younger boy as she pushed him down on the bed...but not before slipping on some protection (Panty had a few in her purse)

After giving Breif a kiss, she went into him slowly and moaned upon contact, so did Breif.

"Faster?" asked Panty as she looked down at Breif with a toothy smile.

"Yess...yess please Panty" said the younger boy softly

"Alright then"

Panty started to go faster as she pushed herself up and down on the handsome nerd's arousal, Breif covered his face to hide the crimson blush on his face, he never felt this good before. Suprisingly, Panty was enjoying it too, probably more than any other man that she's had sex with.

"Ahh...Ahhh...mmmph!" Panty moaned, that started to turn into screams. She then went a little faster on her nerdy punching bag, and in doing so, said nerd brought the blonde beauty in for a kiss, then somehow swithced positions with his love.

"Oooh, being adventerous geek boy? I like this side of you its...SEXYYY!" Panty was cut short as Breif went inside of her and pumped in and out, Panty started to go crazy as he continued. Breif had lived up to Panty's expectations as he pleasured her.

"Yess...Yes...YES!" Panty was almost at her climax, she was given a real workout from the younger boy, who was also reaching his climax as the moaning turned into sexy screams, until the two actually reached their climax. Breif then collapsed on top of his love and kissed her once more.

"I love you Panty" he said as he broke the kiss, and Panty smiled then soon fell asleep next to her, Panty thought he looked so peaceful sleeping.

"Hmmm, maybe Geek Boy isn't so bad, I'm actually suprised he was able to pull that off so well" Panty got out of the now smelly bed and went into the minifridge to grab something to eat, put her clothes on, and write a note before she left:

Geek Boy,

I enjoyed the party more than I expected to, I think I might like to do that again with you sometime, assuming you're still cute and not so much of a nerdy pushover.

Kisses,  
>Panty Anarchy<p>

The blonde kissed the note and sat it next to her nerdy punching bag, then kissed Breif on the cheek before she left the room.  
>Panty went out of the secret corridors back to the party, that was almost empty where she found a sleeping Stocking on a nearby couch in a gazebo.<p>

"Heh, she's so damn cute sleeping!" thought Panty with a smile. The blonde pocked up her little sister and carried her back to see through, on the way back, Panty saw an invitation to the same party that read "Bring a date" Panty chuckled when she saw it, then put Stocking in the back seat and drove home in the dead of night.

**THE END...of the filler story**

***PSG Omake Xtra***

"There its done are you happy now Panty?" I asked the Blonde beauty

"Why, yes I do! I also like the part when-" Panty's words were cut short when Breif finished reading...then went into a nosebleed

"Woah, WHY DID YOU WRITE THIS?" asked a half angry Breif

"Heh, you should be thanking him Geek Boy, thats as close as you're ever going to get to me!" joked Panty laughing

Stocking poked her head through the door to see what in the world we were doing

"Oh, still writing our story huh?" asked the Goth girl putting a hand on my shoulder

"Yeah, I'm almost done too!" I cheered

"Got a question for ya, when you're done with this...what are you going to do next?" asked Panty

"Well...I have to get back into training for a martial arts demo I have to be in...more stuff in school...you know, personal business" I answered, then the blonde beauty got an evil smile on her face and so did Stocking

"So you're gonna miss us making your day better every single day huh, you big softie!" said Stocking slapping me on the back and laughing, this was true...but I wouldn't tell them.

Scanty and Kneesocks poked their heads in the room

"Could you please get back to writing the story...we have two worlds to conqure!" said Scanty

**Alright then, this entire filler story will now become a stand alone story if you want to be entertained with the romance of Panty X Breif only out of three votes, I had gotten "Lemon" I'm not very good at writing those things =P so anywho I wrote it..and I hope you like it! Read and Review =)**

**Nyaaaaa!**  
><strong>OtakuZEO<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

Panty and Stocking in:  
>Cosmic ch 12<p>

The final battle has arived, now the fate of both heavan and earth is in Panty's hands...but she'll have help of corse...Lars, Hybrid of angel and demon, Garterbelt, the former crime lord turned missionary of God, Chuck, the wierd looking green zipper dog, and Breifers Rock...geek (sorry) their battle is against the high class commanders demons Scanty and Kneesocks along with their mentally unstable father, Corset.

*Stocking's Dream*

Stocking, in her loving mothers arms, was uncontrollably crying, Stocking loves her mom as much as she does her older sister.

"Mom..I..I don't know what happened, it just came on my arm and then I lost control" said Stocking, with more tears falling down her face, the look on her mom's face was still a smile.

"I know, and I'm sorry, for you and Panty" she said "I should have stopped it sooner, but things got out of control...Im so sorry" she added brining her young daughter into an embrace.

"Please Mama, tell me about this" she lifted her arm "What is this?"

"The destined mark, its power comes from the one who sacrificed his sister over a thousand years ago, during the Hybrid wars, I never thought it would come this way after I heard about it, but when I found Panty thriving in pain, I had no choice but to use a forbidden technique to seal away the power of the mark, the higher ups wer planning on kicking her out of heavan or kill her...but I didn't want that to happen" the goth girl's mother said

"So you got us to safety by getting us kicked out of heavan, it all makes sense now!" said Stocking wiping the tears from her face

"What's wrong Sto-chan?" said the Anarchy sisters mother

"We both thought that we got kicked out of heavan because of the way we acted" said the goth girl, the answer was so clear to her now, she couldn't wait to tell Panty.

"No!" the goth girl's mom shouted "Even if people say that, you can still be you!" she said kissing Stocking on the forehead

"Thank you Mama" said the Goth girl with a smile on her face.

X

"This time you die angel!" said Scanty as she fired shots from her revolvers, Panty had dove down and punched the demon girl in the face.

"I'll make you scream for mercy bitch!" said Panty as she engaged in quick hand to hand combat until Scanty kicked the blonde beauty away. "What was that? You're getting soft there Scanty...your sister touch you everywhere?" sneered Panty making silly but sexy poses, she had figured out a long time ago that the demon sisters were romantically involved with each other, this started to make Scanty angry.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIIIIIIIE!" yelled Scanty as she made a dash for the Blonde Beauty just then...

"SCANTY! DON'T LET YOUR ENEMIES WORDS CLOUD YOUR MIND!" yelled Kneesocks, she was holding back Lars by his face.

"Okay, here we go!" Lars landed a kick to Kneesocks side, making her release her grip, then the hybrid threw the older demon sister aside to aid his former lover.

"NO! don't worry about me! fight Kneesocks!" shouted Panty

Back on the shuttle, Breif was still standing on the ship shaking in his tight spacesuit, practically amazed at how strong his crush had become.

"What are you waiting for Geek Boy? Blast 'em!" shouted Panty as she continued to fight Scanty, petrified with fear Breif just couldn't do it, he had already been attacked by the demon sisters once when they kidnapped Stocking, and now he had to muster up the courage to fight against them.

"I've got to help...I've got to help Panty!" muttered Breif as he turned on the defense system on the Panty A Go-Go, then fireing one blast at Scanty, knocking her back.

"Now that's more like it Geek Boy!" cheered the Blonde Beauty as she turned around to her nerdy punchingbag

X

Near the sattelite Garterbelt continued to fight against Corset, who had the Afro Preist on the ropes, he was battered and bruised up, it had been to long since he's battled the mentally unstable demon but Garterbelt couldn't give up the fight.

"HAHAHA! Take this!" yelled Corset as he used one of his whips to wind around like a drill to attack Garter.

"Damn, its because of that power he's got, he's gotten more powerful than I remember!" thought Garterbelt

"Garterbelt...I had already determined the range of your moves when you got here, and now I will proceed to eliminate them all until you have nothing left to fight me with" sneered the lunatic as he dissapeared behind the Afro preist

"Huh?"

"SUPRISE!"

Corset had kicked Garterbelt in his back, then grabbed him by his arms and started to pull them back while he had his knee lodged in his back. This came as no suprise to Garter, he was used to being...well...having stuff like that happen to him! (phew)

While the Lunatic had Garter in that hold, he managed to pull his arms forward again and elbow Corset in the face and kick him away.

"You may know all of my moves you demented bastard, but you won't darken my spirit!" yelled the Afro Preist as he and his worst enemy continued to battle.

X

Lars Hidalgo had been fighing against Kneesocks, the older demon sister didn't seem to catch on with the Hybrid's pattern of attack so it worked well in his favor.

"Dammit!" thought Kneesocks

"Hmmm...Let's see...I've seen you before, but where?" said Lars, he's talking about the time Kneesocks tried to seduce him at that party when she and Scanty first captured him. This made her turn redder than her skin.

"You were pretty sexy there, but I won't let that stop me!" said Lars as he and the older demon sister continued to clash weapons.

"You...I'll make you pay for that!" yelled Kneesocks as she smacked the Hybrid with the pole of her sythe then brung his head to her knee, then kicked him away, making him cough up blood

"Hmm...all that smack talk and all you got was a bloody nose, don't try to get in my head with mere exploits boy, it was nessesary at the time to lure you into a false sense of security and now you will become a puppet that stands before death's door" said Kneesocks as she lunged forward to attack the Hybrid once more.

"You can't be serious" said Lars

X

*Stocking's dream*

"Stocking, I think its time you go and help your sister" said the Anarchy sisters mother

"What? No! But this is my first time seeing you since we all died! I want to know more about what you've been doing and...who our dad is" said Stocking softly, this mystery had been on both Panty and Stocking's minds for years.

"Im afraid I can't tell you that right now, but right now, your sister needs your help so please...go to her" said the Goth girl's mother with her soft voice

"...Okay" said Stocking

"But for now, give this letter to Panty, I want her to know everything is okay" the Goth girl's mom added as she handed over a small pink box.

"Now go Stocking, go and help your sister" she said as she kissed Stocking on the forehead one more time and sent her away

"Goodbye Mama! I love you so much!" said Stocking with tears falling down her face

*Waking up*

Stocking finally woke up and saw that she was in a building that was completly destroied, she had a massive headache and she was a little disoreinted when she got up, she then threw up where she stood.

"Gahh...I'm alive...I'm not under the spell anymore!" said Stocking as she finally realized she was back to normal

"I've got to help Panty, but where is she" the Goth girl began to concentrate on where Panty's energy might be until finally...

"Space? that's new, even for her" said Stocking "But right now, I need to help my sister!" she shouted and a burst of power surged through her body completley changing her outfit. In addition to her halo and wings, Stocking now wore a white outfit with a saphire heart on her chest and waist. Along with long white gloves and her trademark stockings, the outfit had blue stripes down the center. It looked about as elegant as one of her usual gothic dresses but, it was in the fashion of heavan...her old home...where her and Panty's mother awaited them to return someday.

X

Corset and Garterbelt were continuing their brutal battle, in which the Afro Preist was losing despite being able to put up a good fight.

"Heh, you still don't stand a chance, with this power I will reign supreme over you, and soon this entire world will be mine and anyone who disagrees with us won't be around to argue" ranted Corset

"You really love to hear yourself talk, don't you?...Corset" said Garterbelt stooped over, trying his best to fight without passing out.

"I mearly speak the truth old friend, you all have no chance of defeating me" sneered the lunatic

"Even if you kill me and the others, there will be others around to stop you and your evil!"yelled Garter

"Not a bad idea" sneered Corset as he disappeared behind the Afro Preist and stabbed him through the back with his hand, everyone had stopped when they heard him scream and Corset laugh out loud.

"Oh no, Garter!" said Breif as he turned the rocket's defense system to attack Corset, who made quick work of all of the nerdy boy's attempts to save his friend.

"So much for the great Garterbelt and his power" sneered Corset as he made his hand go further foward, causing more pain and discomfort for the Afro Preist

"I've got to help him" said Panty, but Scanty was so relentless in attacking the Blonde beauty that she couldn't help poor Garter.

"Ha...hahahaha...ha..ha..Its like I said you freak, it won't matter if you kill me, there will be other's that follow!" these were the last words of Garterbelt

"DIE!" screeched Corset as he made a slight movement of his hand and completley obliterated Garterbelt

"OH MY GOD!" yelled Garterbelt as he exploded, almost like he was made of paper mache.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"YOU BASTAAAARD!" yelled Breif as he continued to shoot at the lunatic but it did little to no good against Corset, the power of the destined mark corsing through his body gave him power that is unmeasurable to all the others. Breif shot off another blast from the ship then, the lunatic suddenly appeared in front of the window where Brief sat.

"You must be so fond of Garterbelt, soon you will be with him always hahahahahaha!" as the lunatic had raised his hand to try and crack open the window to kill Breif. Panty nor Lars couldn't make it to Breif to help him with Corset, it seemed like it was the end for the Nerdy Boy but just then, lightning shot up from the distance...

"What?" said Corset, he was then knocked away very hard

"Wh-What is that?" he screeched

"Okay you demented bastard, I'm not gonna let you ruin our playground! You beat me last time, but I won't let you do that anymore ya got that ya freak?" said a familliar voice

"*GASP* ST-STOCKING!" Yelled Panty, as she kicked Scanty and Keesocks away and then quickly flew over to hug her sister.

"Stockin' is it-" Panty's words were cut off by Stocking

"Panty, still a brain dead bimbo?, hey its Geek Boy!" she waived at him "Has he made a move on you yet? Tell me when he does okay?" she added she then looked at Panty's outfit "Haven't seen you in that in a while, not bad, mine still looks better" Stocking's relaxed attitude had baffled Panty

"Stockin' what are you-" the Blonde beauty was once again cut off by Stocking

"Okay, lets do this" said the Goth girl as she took off her stockings and formed her swords

"Its that Blonde's sister, I though I got rid of her when I drained her of the destined mark" said Corset "Between those angels and that Hybrid, I beleive I've lost my touch at genocide" he added

"Hey, you old geezer, don't think I haven't forgoten you!" said Panty flipping off the luatic "We're putting an end to this crap here and now!" she added.

With the playing feild now leveled, the battle is going to get even more powerful!

***PSG Omake XTRA***  
>Chuck vs. Fastner<p>

While the others were preoccupied with their battles, Chuck had been fighting his demonic counterpart Fastner

Fastner landed a kick to Chuck, then repeadedly punched Chuck in the stomache, making him throw up stomache acid that melted the Zipper Demon's face melt off, but Fastner got back up and snapped a bear trap on Chuck's butt

"CHUUUUUUCK!" he yelped, Fastner laughed and kicked his enemy like a football, but Chuck came back and smacked Fastner with a sledgehammer mashing his head in, Fastner then put his claw in his mouth and blew his head back up then caught Chuck by his tail then spun him around and tossed him at the sattilite, but he bounced off of the sattilite then on Scanty, then on Kneesocks, then off of Lars

"Huh?" said the Hybrid as he tossed the freaky green dog aside

Chuck looked around to see where Fastner went to, the answer came when Fastner shot Chuck with a gamma plasma ray, shocking the green dog to a crisp, but Chuck came back and did the simplest thing ever...bit his enemy on the butt

"YAYAYAYAYAYAYAAYAY!" Fastner had Chuck digging in sharp teeth in his butt

**Yeah...that happened=) Now that Stocking's back in business with no residual remnance of the destined mark, she's free to fight along side her Blonde sister once more. The final chapter is next then an epilouge fortelling events that might come later...in a sequel maybe...huh?...HUH? REVIEWS ARE ENCOURAGED...PLEASE!**

**NYAAAA OtakuZEO**


	16. PSG Forever!

**Panty and Stocking in:**  
><strong>Cosmic: PSG Forever<strong>

**Here it is the final chapter! *Fanfare* Now the Anarchy sisters must defeat Corset, Scanty, and Kneesocks...and will Panty keep to her promise to kill her former lover Lars Hidalgo? (She hasn't forgoten!) and with Garterbelt dead, will Breif try to take on Corset on his own?**

Panty and Stocking were fighting against their counterparts Scanty and Kneesocks like they usualy do, with force!

"You won't escape us this time!" yelled Scanty as she and Panty clashed again

"Oh yeah you red little-" Panty started to say but she found an opening and punched the younger demon sister in the stomache.

"Gotcha!"

"Drat! I'll kill you once and for all!" shouted Scanty as she continued to shoot, but Panty felt so good now that Stocking was back in action, so she rushed Scanty and knocked her away.

With Stocking fighting Kneesocks, the Goth girl wanted revenge, and this battle was the best way to do it.

"You're gonna pay for locking me up in that crappy cell and putting me throught all of this!" said Stocking trying to land a strike on Kneesocks

"You sure are talkative for an emo!" sneered Kneesocks

"ITS GOOOOTH!" shouted Stocking as she smacked the older demon sister in the face making her spin into Scanty.

"Nice one Stockin'" said Panty

"Dear sister, where are they getting this power from, it's like we can't touch them every time we try to strike back!" said Scanty

"I don't know, we're both are at the peque of our powers, and so are they...but I can't place how they're getting more power!" answered Kneesocks. The demon sisters were getting fustrated at the way the battle was going...so now that had no choice but to use their ultimate techniques.

"We will have no choice but to no longer hold back on you two" said the mint haired demon as she and her older sister had a dark arua comming from their bodies.

"Spiral Nightmare Break of Destoy!" the demon sisters said in unison as their singnature weapons absorbed the power

"Uh-oh" said Panty and Stocking...in unison

"With Spiral Nightmare break of Destroy, we've sacrificed enough of our power into our weapons" started Scanty

"But in doing so, all of our attacks strength is quadrupaled" continued Kneesocks

In unison they said "So now the time has come for us to eleminate you!"

X

While that was going on, Lars had to fight against Corset, who had his sights of tearing apart the ship where Breif was.

"I won't let you escape me this time you sick bastard!" said Lars

"Even in this day and age, you're still annoying as ever, you haven't changed a bit since the last time I saw you Lars" sneered the Lunatic.

Lars swung his claymore at Corset, when the two clashed sparks of red flew. Although the Hybrid, has power from the destined mark, the evil Corset has a mark as well. Lars was never pushed this hard in battle since the Hybrid wars, but he couldn't give up, he owed it to Panty, Stocking, and his sister. With his resolve cleared, he swung again at Corset, actually landing a hit on the mentally unstable demon.

"GYAAAAAAA!"

"I told you I wouldn't hold back!" said Lars

"Heh,Heh,Heh...you still don't understand Lars" started Corset "You've hidden from me for the past thousand years, now here your little girlfriend has brought you to me as an act of providence" sneered Corset this made Lars very angry

"Shut...you...damned...MOUTH!" yelled Lars as he bolted towards the mentally unstable demon

"Now I've got you!" blured out Corset. When the Hybrid made a dash to attack Corset but his attempt was cut short when the elder demon shot the Hybrid with the power of the destined mark, peircing him in the chest.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" the Hybrid screamed, the pain felt as bad as when he first got the destined mark a thousand years ago.

"AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YET ANOTHER ONE FALLS AT MY TOUCH! HAHAHAHAHAAAA!" bellowed out Corset

X

In the distance, Panty and Stocking began to struggle against Scanty and Kneesocks who are using the ultimate power of their weapons, to destracted to see Lars get hurt.

"Damn...Damn...Damn...DAMN!" said Panty after every strike, she was worn out, and Stocking was too...it seemed like the end for the powerful angels. The demon sisters in sacrificing their power to their weapons, their physical power had increased, making it difficult for either Anarchy sister to fight.

"We have to do something Panty!" said Stocking who blocked another shot from Scanty

"Don't you think I know that already?" said Panty breathing hard

"But if we don't do something, we'll both be killed!" said Stocking with tears starting to well up in her eyes, if she and Panty were killed here, their chances of seeing their mother again will be lost, the place they call home would be destroied and ruled by demons, even trying to figure out who and where their father is will be gone. Both of the Anarchy sisters would not stand for this, they wanted this all to end.

"You have to fight!" said a familliar voice that jolted Panty and Stocking from their current situation

"You're wide open you filthy angel!" said Scanty

"Now we'll finish you!" said Kneesocks

*BABUMP*

*BABUMP*

*BABUMP*

*BABUMP*

"DIE!"

It really seemed like the end for Panty and Stocking but just then the most incredible thing happened when a flash of light surged through the two angel's bodies making them unleash a powerful energy wave, knocking the two demon sisters back once more.

...REPENT!

Panty and Stocking emerged from the light, completely freed of their injuries, their wings seemed to look a little bigger and their power had now increased tenfold, their daimond and saphire hearts on their white outfits now held a small galaxy structure in them.

"What? HOW CAN THIS BE! WHY CAN'T YOU TWO DIE!" yelled a completly enraged Scanty

"Haven't you two freaks figured it out already?" said Panty with a confident smile

"Its the power of love! Something you don't have!" said Stocking

The two demon sisters ignored the angel's comments and then bolted towards them, they had ultimately failed when they were shot with a heavanly light and were knocked back into the earth's atmosphere

"!" Finally, the powerful Scanty and Kneesocks were finally defeated...Panty and Stocking had no idea where all that power came from but the two of them had some idea of where that voice came from.

"Mom...Thank you" they both thought

"PANTY!" shouted Lars, turning their attention back to the situation at hand, Lars was put in a death grip by Corset, and the sattilite was getting in position to fire.

"Hey! Old geezer!" shouted Stocking getting said geezer's attention

"Huh?"

"We're not going to let demons take away our home!"

"Thats right, we like it down their, even if we're from heavan, we've got as much of a right to live however we want to...ya got that you sack of crap!" shouted Panty

"You're both fools, and no matter how much power you gain, its still not enough to kill me!" screeched out Corset as he tossed and injred Lars aside and focused his attention to Panty and Stocking.

"Wanna bet?" the angel's said in unison

"You...I'LL MAKE YOU BOTH PAY FOR-" Corset's words were cut short just as he caught sight of Lars mustering up the strength to catch Corset and put him in a hold

"I've...got...you...you bastard!" said Lars

"Damn! I thought I got rid of you!" said the elder demon as he kicked the Hybrid in the face repeatedly

"Panty...Stocking...END IT! END IT NOW!" Lars shouted for the two to hear, then suddenly Panty remembered her promise she made Lars after their time traveling adventure.

*Flashback*  
>"...Panty" Lars muttered but she could hear him "I'll keep helping you save your sister, but I want to ask you something"<p>

Panty didn't answer, but Lars knew she was all ears

"When this is all over...are you going to kill me?" he asked putting his hands on Panty's shoulders

"...Yeah...Im gonna kill you, then it'll all go away for good!" said Panty trying to contain herself from total anger

*End Flashback*

"Stockin' let me handle this one...I don't want you to get your hands dirty with this one...just leave everything to me" the Blonde beauty said softly, gently pushinig her little sister aside.

"Wha? What are you talking about?" asked Stocking, a little dumbfounded at her sister's actions

"Hey, when this is over, I'll tell you everything but for now...lend me your strength!" Panty had extended her hand to Stocking

"...Panty" muttered Stocking as she smilled and took her sister's hand and the two raised their weapons, but not before Lars looked back at Panty and began using a suprising technique...telepathy.

"Panty...Panty...can you hear me?" said the hybrid

"Wha?...L-Lars?" said Panty

"You have to live up to your promise...you said you'd kill me and put an end to all of this remember? you have to end it, if you don't he'll just keep comming back more powerful than ever!"

It would seem that Panty would do it in an instant before, constantly beating him up the entire time they've reunited after two years but this time...she felt that she couldn't do it...not this time...I hate him, I hate him, I hate him! Panty reminded herself of all the grief the Hybrid caused her after leaving her.

"Panty what are you waiting for?" he shouted to her in her mind, he couldn't hold on to Corset forever, Panty had to destroy him and Corset, and put an end to the destined mark forever, so noone will have to go through it's destructive power.

"...Okay" said Panty

"Panty...what are you going to do?" asked Stocking

"Finish this! Lend me your power Stocking!" commanded Panty as she took her hand and began to chant...

...O wicked spirit born of a lost soul in limbo

...Recive judgement from the garb of the holy virgin

...Cleansed of worldly impurites

...Return to Heavan and Earth

...And the Cosmos itself!

...REPENT!

"Y-YOU ROTTEN ANGELS! EVEN IF YOU KILL ME THE SATTILITE WILL STILL BE ARMED, YOUR PRECIOUS EARTH IS DOOMED HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" shouted Corset as he tried to fight off Lars who had a good grip on the mentally unstable demon.

"Get ready to dance...and then REPENT" the light that surrounded Panty and Stocking grew brighter and then finally they were ready to unleash their attack.

"Final Cosmic Angelic Feild XX!" The two angels lifted their signature weapons that then merged into one giant gunblade type weapon, Panty and Stocking both put their hand's on the trigger and pulled it, unleashing a powerful light that came at breakneck speed that hit Corset and Lars in an instant and destroying the sattelite.

"DAMN YOUUUUUUUUUUU!" Corset had unleashed the full power of the destined mark and tried to swim through the blast, but ultimately failed as his body imploded and finally...

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"

"!" Corset was incinerated in an flash of light...and so was Lars

The last thing that Panty heard from her former lover "...Thank you, Panty...I love you" he said as his voice faded from the Blonde beauty's mind.

"Yeah...I know" said Panty

...

...  
>...<p>

It was finally over, the madness surrounding the destined mark...was actually, finally over

"We've won" said Panty softly, she was shaking as she looked over at Stocking who was smiling at her. Panty finally had begun to feel at ease, she could finally go to Stocking and not be in danger of being attacked anymore.

"Stockin'"

"Panty"

Before they could get to hug each other...

"GOD MY OHHHHH!" said a familliar voice

"What the-" the two angels turned around to see that it was none other than Garterbelt, alive again!

"So my mission is not done, yes, I will continue to watch over them for as long as I can old friend" thought Garterbelt as he looked over at both Panty and Stocking, they've gone through so much the past two weeks, it was good to finally see them together again.

"Hey! Garter!" Panty said waving at the older man, he nodded.

"I'll take the ship home, I'll be waiting for you two there" the Afro Preist said as he flew back down to a passed out Breif and Chuck in the Panty A-Go-Go and flew back down to earth.

Suddenly, Stocking collapsed...

"Stocking!" but Panty had caught her, and cradled her as she and her gothic sister floated slowly back down to earth

**Whew! now that was long! but for the next and final chapter, you get an epilouge. So in the end Panty and Stocking had finally saved two worlds, and defeated their demonic counterparts , Scanty and Kneesocks...but are they dead? or still around? as for Lars...he will be reunited with a certian some one soon now that he's been released from his torment. Well I thank all who decided to read my story of an anime that is very strange in many ways, but also very awesome in just as many ways...Also, I'll have the final PSG Omake Xtra in the epilouge...BTW I neglected to say this from the start but...I do not own PSG...Gainax does! Finally, think of Panty and Stocking becoming as I like to call it "Cosmic Angels" think of it as a step further than their full power forms.**

**NYAAAAAAA!**  
><strong>OtakuZEO<strong>


	17. An Epilouge before Christmas

**Panty and Stocking in:**  
><strong>An epilouge before Christmas<strong>

**Here we are friends, the edited version of the epilouge that bridges into Fallen Angels are We, multiple things are going to happen here so sit down...make yourself comfy, and get ready to read! BTW I know in the anime you don't get to see the Anarchy sister's mother in full view, so I decided that Panty looks more like their mom**.

* * *

><p>Stocking was being cradled in her sister's arms, she had needed the sleep after being involved in this mess for sometime. She was finally woken up when she felt something wet falling on her face.<p>

"Huh?" the goth girl moaned, she had seen her mother's face. That warm smile, that warm smile...but then Stocking had finally realized...it was Panty smiling down at her, and she was crying...But the thing that go her mostly, is that she had finally heard words that she wanted Panty to say for years.

"I love you...I love you so much" said Panty with her smile as she brought Stocking in a little tighter as more tears fell down her face.

"Panty can be so sweet when she wants to, and she looks so much like Mama" thought the goth girl happily as she just looked at her sister and smiled.

"I love you too Panty" the younger sister said weakly

The two angel's continued to float back down to Daten City where they made it back to the curch, Panty continued to carry her sister back to her room and put her in her bed, and getting in herself.

"Good night, Panty" said Stocking as she cuddled near her sister

"Good night, Stockin" said the older angelic sister as they fell asleep.

It had been so long since the two of them slept in the same bed, not since they were little

* * *

><p>It had been about a month later since the Anarchy sisters had been reunited, things seemed to go back to normal for them. The two of them were invited to a party in their honor, for saving the planet, Panty and Stocking had more fun than they've had in their entire second lives.<p>

"Aw man...I love life!" squeaked Stocking as she finally got to do her favorite thing...eat sweets!

"Oh yeah! I've missed this sooooo much, thank you Panty!" the goth girl added as she took another bite of her cookie pizza

"No problem sis, now" said Panty, she got back to being her old self after a while, getting with a bunch of men and "having fun" as she likes to call it most of the time.

"Heh, heh, heh" the blonde laughed as she had an evil smile and walked away with her newest victim "See you later Stockin'" she added while skipping off happily though she had evil and sleazy thoughts on her mind.

"She's so brain dead!" said Stocking as she continued eating sweets while she looked back at Panty

"I heard that bitch!"

* * *

><p>The next day, Stocking went into Panty's room where she just finished changing clothes before she went out with the goth girl.<p>

"Hey, Panty" said Stocking sweetly

"Hey, what's up?" asked the Blonde Beauty

The goth girl pulled a small pink box out of her pocket.

"What's that?" asked Panty looking at the small box as she took it from Stocking and sat on her bed

"Open it" answered Stocking, she didn't go back on her promise to their mom on opening the box to see what was inside before Panty got a look at it. When the Blonde Beauty got a look at what was inside, she couldn't beleive her eyes.

*Gasp*

Panty had pulled out the most beautiful necklace she's ever seen, but then the thought struck her, this world's jewelry isn't that nice, the only place that would have jewlery this nice would be...heavan.

"Stockin'...did you use heavan's to get this?" asked Panty

"No" the goth girl answered with a warm smile but then she saw a peice of paper fall out of the box down to her blonde sister's feet.

"Hey look, a note!" said the younger girl as she snatched up the note

"Let me see" said Panty as she looked at the note and read it: (note: the Italics are the letter)

_To my dear Panty and Stocking_

_I've been watching over you two for quite some time as you two venture out into the wide world on earth, you two are such good girl's protecting the city from evil ghosts and demons, although I'm worried that you two might get hurt, so please be careful. Panty, you've done so well looking out for Stocking, I saw that you had been so determined to find her when she was kidnapped. I know that you two have been wanting to look for your father, unforunately, I can't tell you where he is...I'm sorry_

"Why? Why are you keeping this secret from us?" thought Panty as she tightened her grip on the letter, and tears started to well up in her eyes, she has always trusted her mother, so why can't she tell her and Stocking the truth about their father?

"Panty?" said Stocking as she put a hand on her sister's shoulder

"Dammit! Why won't she tell us who that bastard is?" she added to her thought, but she dismissed that thought for now and continued to read the letter:

_A lot of your old friends miss you here in heavan...and I miss you too, but as far as I can tell you two are enjoying yourselfs in Daten City, so take your time when comming home to me. I've got to go, I hope things are going well with you two! I love you both._

_Love,_  
><em>Mom<em>

_P.S. the necklace is my gift to you Panty and there should be a ring, that is for Stocking=)_

Panty finished reading the letter and looked back at Stocking, who was smiling

"Mama..." said the blonde beauty softly, she had now gotten a chance to hear from her mother for the first time

"Panty, I know how you feel, I wish I could see her too" said the goth girl with tears welling up in her eyes

Panty was shaking, she had to stay strong, she didn't want to be like she used to back when she and Stocking were alive, but she couldn't hold her feelings in anymore, so she began to cry.

"Thank you, Stocking!" said Panty as she brought Stocking into an embrace, the two of them stayed like that for a little while until they finally calmed down.

"Stockin' I've got some stuff to tell you, about that guy who was fighting with us" the blonde beauty as she looked her little sister in the face. She had told her all about Lars and how he was the source of the destined mark, she then told her about her past with Lars before the madness began, finally she had apoligized for everything that happened to Stocking.

"Stocking...I'm sorry, really" she brought the goth girl into another embrace, which reminded Stocking of their mother, kind and caring.

"You mean alot to me, you really do, I want to keep my promise that I made to you all those years ago" the blonde beauty said with determination in her voice.

"Panty..." thought Stocking, that comment made her happy that she would have her blonde sister to always be there for her in their immortal existance as angels.

* * *

><p><strong>*Christmas*<strong>

"Hahhhhh! now that's the stuff" said Panty as she chowed down on some pizza while Stocking had some special Christmas was wearing a one peice santa costume that showed off her cleavage, that Breif couldn't stop staring at

Panty snickered when she caught sight of her nerdy punching bag eyeing her, so she started to mess with him about it. The small group had been talking, laughing and sharing presents and eating good food made by Garterbelt, who seemed happy that Breif was over.

'Uhhh...No thanks, I couldn't possibly-" said Breif with a nervous laugh

"Nonsense, you can't break tradition!" said Garterbelt, with assertion in his voice

"Panty help me!" squeaked Breif, but no sign of his true love...she was talking to Stocking, but just before, Garter got a look at Breif...

*Knock,Knock,Knock!*

"Hm? I wonder who that is?" said Panty as she made her way to the door, when she did, she saw a purple haired girl about her size with green eyes, wearing a navy blue hoody and tattered up pants.

"SISTER!" the girl said giving the blonde beauty a hug

"What?"

...

There lies a city on the faultline of heavan and hell, Daten City Where once again, there are those who shine light on the unknown darkness eating away at the city There names are Panty and Stocking!

THE END...for now;)

*The final PSG Omake XTRA*

"Alright, your story's done SO GET OUT!" shouted Panty as she kicked me out of the window

"We certanly detested your company!" said Stocking sweetly as she tossed my things from above

"Ouch!" I said as my laptop hit me on the head

"*Sigh* now what's a guy to do?" I thought as I walked all over Daten City, but as luck would have it...Scanty and Kneesocks found me

"It's you! Come with us my...friend" said Scanty with a sly smile as she went back into the limo

"Yes, let us talk" said Kneesocks calmly

Me, knowing the way Scanty and Kneesocks operate, still takes the bait and follows them into the limo and off to parts unknown.

OH YEAHHHHH! I FINISHED IT HAHAHAHAHA! I finally finished this story that surpasses my first story "Black Rose!" in word count, so wow! I am thinking on a sequal that answers the question...who's that purple haired girl? In fact, there will be a poll on my profile page if you want to put your opinion, or you can PM me if you've read the entire thing, and also would like for me to do another filler story for but forStocking? For now...I will see you in my other stories BYE!

NYAAAAAAAAAAA!  
>OtakuZEO<p> 


	18. Author's Note!

**Wow! Im suprised that there are still some of you reading this story, Its pretty nostalgic for me too! I do love this anime a whole bunch...I would like to say thank you to all who are reading Cosmic and reading its sequal Fallen Angles are We! I'll Do my best to write this story! P.S. Please Continue to read and review if you'd like!**

**Nyaaa!**

**OtakuZEO **


End file.
